


The Other Model {Miraculous Ladybug AU}

by bearcattt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Modeling, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcattt/pseuds/bearcattt
Summary: Adrien Agreste has fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. On the day he decides to tell her, somebody shows up. Luka Couffaine, another model from London, and he seems to be stealing the hearts of every girl he breathes on.Marinette and Luka begin getting closer, while Adrien's jealousy grows larger. Adrien finds himself caught in a lie that will cause the collapse of his friendship with Marinette. Adrien must choose between Ladybug and Marinette.In this story you will find love, loss, and twists and turns.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat - Relationship, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at school. A really, really long day. 

For the first time in his life, Adrien Agreste wished he could be at home rather than school. He was always trapped up at home so he hated being there. But, as they say, there's a first time for everything.

As Ms. Bustier dismissed the class, he got up slowly and picked up his bag, pretending to listen to the things his best friend, Nino, was telling him. Adrien nodded now and then while he and Nino walked to the exit of the school to go home. Walking slowly, Adrien nodded frantically at Nino with his last bit of energy for the day. He perked up when he heard the familiar high voice in the distance. He began to walk faster. His eyes picked up on the very sight that would give him all the energy he required for the rest of the day.

Marinette.

The blue-haired girl stood on her toes whilst hugging a dark-haired boy that walked away after. She was wearing her pink jeans with her grey jacket and white flower printed shirt. His eyes trailed upwards to her eyes. Her deep, blue eyes. Sometimes in the library at lunch break, he'd spend all his time staring at them.

Oh, how her eyes made him feel safe. They made him feel cozy. They made him feel loved. He noticed freckles on her face that were a light brown, spotting from just under her nose to her cheeks.

His eyes moved to her pigtails. He loved her pigtails. How they stayed perfectly tied all day, and how when he saw he as Chat Noir he could admire her with hair down.

She'd often notice that he was staring as Chat. She'd often tease him about it. But when he was Adrien, she'd always freak out.

"Dude?" he heard a muffled voice.

Almost letting out a whine, Adrien looked away from Marinette to face Nino. He was eyeing Adrien oddly. "You okay? You just stopped walking and dropped your bag."

Looking down, Adrien picked up his bag and glanced back over at Marinette, who had sat down on a bench and had taken out her fashion notebook. "Yeah, sorry. Tired."

Nino followed Adrien's eyes and noticed who he was staring at. He filled with excitement. "Dude. Marinette?"

Blushing slightly, Adrien looked away quickly. "What? What about her?" He bent down and untied his shoelace which he then began to tie to avoid eye contact with Nino. 

"Dude, this is like the tenth time this week," Nino said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien stuttered.

"That you've stopped what you're doing to stare at her," Nino rolled his eyes as Adrien got up.

Attempting to come up with an excuse, Adrien shook his head slowly. Nino laughed. "Dude, if you like her, just tell her."

"I- I can't do that!" Adrien stumbled. "It'll ruin our friendship."

Nino snickered. "Believe me, it won't. She's completely in love with you."

Adrien's eyes slightly widened as he eyed Nino, whose expression was the same as his. 

Bewildered. Nino put his hands over his mouth. His girlfriend, Alya walked over.

"Hey!" she said. "Marinette and I are going to the pool later, care to join?"

"...Marinette's in love with me...?" the words had barely been a whisper when Adrien spoke them, his heart racing.

Alya froze. She turned to Nino. "What?"

Nino immediately backed away, waving his arms in front of him. "Nothing!"

"You.. told... him?!" Alya yelled. Nino, who was denying that it ever happened, had stumbled over. Alya jumped on top of him and pinned his arm to the ground. "You didn't tell him about the scarf, did you?"

"Scarf..?" Adrien reached into his backpack and pulled out the scarf that his father gave him for his birthday.

"No!" Nino said. "I swear!"

Alya sighed. "I may as well tell him now. Thanks, idiot." She got off of him and came eye to eye with Adrien. She sighed. "Your dad didn't give you that scarf. Marinette did. She sewed it for you. She cut herself for you. And when she asked your assistant to say it was from her, she said it was from your dad. Don't tell her you know. Please."

Adrien was a mix of flattered and outraged. Marinette made him the scarf. That was good, right? She did it for him. He was outraged at his father. His father was a fashion designer, couldn't he have made him one easily? No. He stole his friend's gift

Friend

He practically choked on the word, even though it was a thought.  
His mind snapped back to what happened earlier. Marinette was in love with him. That was good, right? He showed affection-

He cut himself off.

No.

He was in love with Ladybug. He couldn't be in love with Marinette. He couldn't.

But Marinette, she was...

No.

Marinette reminded him of Ladybug.

No.

Adrien locked the thought in a box and threw it in an imaginary river. Stop thinking about Marinette. You're in love with Ladybug. Ladybug. Marinette isn't exactly the luckiest person you've seen, is she?

He wanted to look at her again. He turned his head to view her in her spot once more, but his heart sank when she wasn't there.

"I'm gonna go..." he said quietly.

Adrien walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette Dupain-Cheng slumped over on her bed, letting out a groan. Why did school have to be so tiring?

Worst of all, why was everyone in love with her?

Before going home, the third boy that day decided to confess to her, and she'd let them all down with hugs and telling them she wanted to stay friends.

They were all okay with it, of course, it only seemed to be bad luck for her. Every single boy would confess to her except one.

Adrien.

Oh, how she longed for his acceptance. She'd gotten used to being called "Just a friend" and whenever somebody questioned their relationship she could answer with "He's just a friend" with a straight face, which took months of practice.

Marinette had questioned him once if he fancied anyone at school. He had looked at her with this expression she'd never seen before and he nodded.

It was the same expression he'd used when Marinette yawned on the way to London on the Startrain.

It was that facial expression that gave her the shred of hope she still held, that he perhaps returned feelings for her.

She rolled over on her bed and faced the rose on her shelf. That rose was given to her by Chat Noir when she- well, Ladybug had stood him up. Which was completely by accident.

She'd told him that she was in love with another boy, and instead of getting all mad, he was okay with it. He'd then given her the rose and kissed her on the cheek, which left her completely flustered.

She was getting much more comfortable around Chat Noir. She didn't care that he called her "Bugaboo" anymore. She called him "Kitty" or "Mon chaton" more often. Mon chaton. She'd even let him kiss her hand one time. She asked why he was rushing.

She wanted him to stay.

Sitting up, Marinette plucked the rose out of the vase she'd had it in and held it in her hand. It was still alive, which she was thankful for. She put it back and stared at it adoringly.

Why had she kept the rose?

Chat Noir gave it to her. It was a gift.

But it was a romantic gift. Roses are associated with love.

Marinette had begun to realize that her chances with Adrien were going down ever so slightly, so perhaps she'd moved on from him. Maybe that was why she kept the rose.

Chat Noir had even asked her, "If it wasn't for the other boy, would you and I be together?"

She hadn't responded at first, trying to pretend that she didn't hear, but she had to be honest. "I don't know. Maybe."

Maybe that maybe was evolving into a yes.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Marinette couldn't possibly be in love with Chat Noir, with his adorable- no, stupid cat puns and his cute- no, stupid face.

She let out a groan as she stuffed her face into her pillow. Her kwami, Tikki was sleeping on her drawer with a half-eaten macaron.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" Marinette got up from her bed and stood outside on her balcony, looking for Chat.

Wait.

Why was she looking for Chat? He didn't specify anything about visiting her today. Something about the thought had drawn her outside in case he'd see her.

Part of her hoped for an akuma so she could see him.

She mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her today? Maybe she needed to be with a friend. Chat Noir was her friend-

Stop.

Marnette needed to distract herself. She couldn't talk to Tikki. She didn't want to talk to Alya, it would spark several questions about her and Chat's relationship. She pulled out her fashion notebook and looked at the most recent thing.

The most recent thing was a Chat Noir themed sweatshirt. She rolled her eyes as she shut the book, turning on her computer and entering YouTube.

***

She'd fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of someone rummaging around in her room. Her eyes opened as she pretended to stay asleep. Her hand trailed down to a frame of Adrien she had in her room, hidden behind her computer. 

Shutting her eyes, she whipped around and hit someone's head. She looked down to see Chat Noir.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Chat!" Marinette dropped the photo frame and knelt. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

"No, it's good you did that!" Chat rubbed his head. "Now you'll never get robbed."

Marinette had to keep herself from giggling. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said, sitting up.

"About?"

"Well, you're a very pretty girl," Chat Noir said. Marinette turned a shade of light pink. He continued, "There must be someone who catches your eye, right?"

Marinette stared. Why was he asking her this? He didn't care about this stuff. Did he? "Uhm, why?"

"I'm just wondering," Chat answered quickly. "I- I need a way to charm Ladybug. I thought I'd ask my lady friend what attracts her to the lucky boy. Or lucky girl."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. He just wanted to impress her, and he unknowingly came to Ladybug to ask her how to charm Ladybug.

"Do I have to tell you his name?" Marinette asked.

"You don't have to," Chat said. "Whatever you prefer."

"Well, he's pretty famous," Marinette explained, resting her chin on her hand. "His name is Adrien Agreste."

She could have sworn that she heard Chat Noir let out a squeal. "Really? Him? You're in love with his looks, aren't you?"

Marinette was absorbed into the topic, she didn't even look at Chat. "No. I mean, of course. He's handsome, but that's not why I fell for him."

Chat's heart skipped a beat as he leaned in to listen.

"You see, originally we weren't friends," she explained. "I caught him taking gum off of my seat, but at the time I thought that he was putting it there. The next day he offered me his umbrella in the rain, and everything just stopped, you know? I don't know what it was... how nice he was, or the look in his eyes. I've been in love with him since."

Chat didn't say anything. "It's like that with Ladybug and I. She keeps telling me there's another boy, and I respect that. Anyone would be lucky to have Ladybug drooling over them. But she has such low self-esteem sometimes and it hurts me to see her like that. She comes to me and tells me stories about the boy and I can't help but be happy for her. I'd do anything for her."

Marinette stared. She hadn't seen this side of Chat Noir before. "You really love her, don't you?"

He nodded silently. "I'm slowly accepting the fact that we might never end up together. My love is slowly decreasing."

Marinette was slightly hurt. "Well. I have homework."

Chat nodded and leapt away.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien flopped on his bed. "Did you hear that, Plagg?"

"What?" Plagg bit into cheese.

"Marinette's in love with me," he said dreamily.

"What happened to Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

"Ladybug's in love with another boy."

Plagg felt like choking on the cheese at Adrien's obliviousness. When would he realize that he was falling for the same girl twice? "Yeah, but you're devoted to her. She's warmed up to you, hasn't she? If you tell her you moved on, I'll bet you she'll be sad."

Adrien sat up. "You're right, Plagg. I'm in love with Ladybug. Not Marinette. She's just a-" he stopped. "A-"

"Say it," Plagg urged.

"A fr-" Adrien stuttered.

"Say it," Plagg said.

"A friend!" he choked.

Plagg snickered as Adrien put a pillow into his face. Muffled by the pillow, Adrien spoke, "Okay. Maybe it's a crush. But she reminds me so much of Ladybug."

Plagg flinched. "How so?"

Adrien lowered the pillow and began to hug it. "Her eyes, her smile, her freckles... everything."

Plagg began to worry. "How strange! Well, they're not the same person, so never could happen! I need to go take a nap! You should as well!"

Adrien looked at Plagg oddly as he flew away and hid under the blankets. Adrien snickered. He played piano softly until it was dark out, ate dinner, and went to sleep.

The thought of Marinette lingered throughout his dreams.

***

The next day at school, Adrien was full of energy. Now he knew that Marinette being in love with him was real and not a prank, he could tell her that he liked her.

A part of Adrien ridiculed him for betraying Ladybug. Ladybug didn't care, though. As she said, there was another boy. Nino noticed his joyous attitude, "Why so happy?"

"I'm going to confess to Marinette!" Adrien said.

"Woah," Nino said. "Dude. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

"Have you not heard?" Nino said. "There's a new kid. Marinette was the first girl he talked to."

Adrien's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blue-haired boy with a guitar. He had black earrings and black nails. He was wearing a scruffy white button-up that didn't fit him, causing some of his stomach to show. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Adrien eyed him. There was something vaguely familiar about him. 

"Hey, mate," the boy had a British accent.

Of course, Adrien thought. "Uh. Hi. Do I know you?"

"Don't recognize me?" the boy said. "I suppose your father doesn't show you the competition, ey?"

Adrien looked at him. "What?"

"I'm Luka Couffaine," he held out his hand. "I'm like, top model back in London. You're Agreste, 'ight? Your old man and my company signed something and now we're modelling together, ain't that just great?"

Adrien smiled fakely. "Great.." It couldn't get any worse, at least.

"Right, I'm staying with you as well!" Luka said, his hand still out.

Adrien winced as he shook it. 

"Nice meeting you," Luka strutted off.

Adrien eyed him. "Seriously? That guy?"

Nino nodded. "I'm being honest, he seems pretty nice."

"No!" Adrien said. "He's a suck-up rich model who expects everyone to like him! And now he's going to charm every girl in this school just by introducing himself!"

Nino smirked. "Sounds like someone I know."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Come on. This guy is the thing between me and Marinette. How am I supposed to tell her that I like her with this- excuse my language, dickhead running around?"

Nino laughed. "Adrien, language! Besides, like I said. Marinette loves you. Nothing's going to change her mind."

***

Marinette was sitting on the bench where she always did, opening her fashion notebook. She flipped to the most recent page she'd used, a snake-themed glove. It was mainly blue, except for some nice greens. 

"Hey," she heard a man's voice. She groaned softly. She didn't have time for another confession today. She looked up and opened her mouth but was shut up when she saw a boy that she'd never seen before. He had wonderful blue hair, parts of the centre being dark. He had black earrings and black nails. And boy, he had a charming smile.

"Uh, hi," Marinette said. "Who are you?"

"Name's Luka Couffaine," he said, resting his hand on a wall. "I transferred here from London. I'm a model there. You look like a nice girl, could you be my first friend?"

Marinette turned a light shade of pink as she only nodded. Luka smiled and sat down next to her. "Care to tell me your classes?"

Marinette pulled out her schedule. "Well, mostly it's Ms. Bustier, science with Ms. Mendeleiev... oh, that's it. Yeah, classes are pretty long here."

Luka looked at his schedule. He smiled. "Brilliant! We've got the same classes. I haven't even heard your name, I apologize for being so rude."

"I'm Ma-" she dropped her notebook. She and Luka both reached down to grab it, which resulted in them bumping heads. "I'm madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy."

"That can't be your name," he finally picked it up and handed it to her. "What is it?"

"Marinette," she said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Model."

Luka chuckled. "You know that Adrien Agreste boy?"

Marinette nodded.

"I'm going to be in photoshoots with him," Luka said. "Why don't you join me at the next one?"

Marinette stared. "Is that even allowed?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah, they're really boring. But they'd be a lot more fun with you there." He knelt and kissed her hand. "Cheers." He walked away.

Marinette couldn't take her eyes off of the boy as he walked away. "What just happened...?"

Tikki poked her head out of her bag. "I don't know."

She got up and walked to Ms. Bustier's class.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien entered the classroom with Marinette. He had given her a warm hello, which caused her to go completely frantic.

He chuckled and held her hand when he walked to class. When Nino asked about it, Adrien insisted it was so she didn't fall over.

He'd never been more nervous in his life.

Adrien sat down in his usual spot next to Nino. Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom. "Good morning, class! We have a new student today, I'm sure most of you have met him. Luka, please come in!"

Adrien winced as Luka Couffaine entered the classroom. This couldn't be happening. Luka was in his class.

"Tell us a bit about yourself!" Ms. bustier said.

"Thanks, ma'am," Luka said, his accent angering Adrien. "I'm British, I love crumpets and tea, and I love playing guitar. And Marinette. She's good." He pointed at Marinette.

The entire class turned to Marinette, who was completely red and was hiding her face. Adrien looked back at Luka. He winked. 

"Well, since we have a new student, let's change where we're sitting!" Ms. Bustier said. "Everyone to the front of the class! Luka, since you're new, you pick where and who you want to sit with."

Everyone walked to the front. Luka smirked once everyone was out, picking the desk that Adrien previously sat in. "Marinette, if you're okay with it?"

Adrien winced.

Marinette, who was still red, squeaked and nodded, running over to him. She sat in Adrien's spot while Luka sat in Nino's.

Once the rest of the class was rearranged, Adrien ended up at the back left corner, as far from Marinette as he could be. He was sitting next to Nino, which was fine with him. He'd convinced Nino to sit in the inner part of the desk, so Adrien could be a few inches closer to Marinette.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Marinette laughing. Luka did something. Every fibre in his body wanted him to jump up and get rid of Luka. He was so angry, he was surprised he didn't get akumatized yet.

As if he'd ever get akumatized. He wouldn't be that stupid.

For the rest of the class, Adrien spent his time staring angrily at Luka. He was a bug that immediately needed to be squashed.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Nino asked as Ms. Bustier dismissed them.

"I'm amazing," Adrien said through gritted teeth.

"Stop staring at Luka like you want to tear him apart," Nino slung his back over his shoulder.

"That's the thing, Nino!" Adrien said. "I do."

Nino chuckled, "You're so dramatic."

Adrien scowled and stood up. Luka had finally left her alone to go to the bathroom. This was his chance. Adrien trotted over. "Hi, Marinette."

"A-Adrien!" she yelled, dropping her books. 

He smiled and picked her books up for her. "So, you and Luka?"

Marinette turned red. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

"You two seemed to look like you were having lots of fun," Adrien said. 

Marinette shook her head. "No. We're just friends." She grinned widely.

"Can you be my lab partner?" he asked. "I'm not good at the topic we're studying today."

Marinette's grin turned to a slight frown. "I'm sorry, Luka already asked me to be his partner. I told him I would since he's new. Funny, though. You both aren't good at it."

Adrien's eye twitched. "O-oh. Yeah. I understand. That's fine. Perfect. I'm okay with that. I think Nino's calling me."

Marinette stared at him awkwardly as Adrien began to walk away. He looked back to see her one more time, but instead, he saw Luka. 

Luka.

He was getting in the way of him and Marinette.

***

Marinette giggled as Luka told her another fun story from back in London. He was funny. His hair shook with his head.

It was kind of hypnotizing, watching his blue hair bounce off of his forehead and flow right and left. She liked it.

It wasn't only the hair that Marinette adored. It was everything. He had blue eyes almost identical to hers. His skin was so smooth, it was satisfying to watch. And his lips.

Oh, his lips.

They looked so soft, warm, welcoming.

She had to keep herself from staring at them numerous times throughout their conversations. They were currently in their science class. Alya joined her at her table.

"Alya?" Marinette asked. "Uh, someone else is my lab partner today."

"Who?" Alya asked. 

Marinette pointed to Luka. Alya smiled mischievously. As she walked off, she whispered to Marinette, "Have fun. Not too much, though." She winked.

Marinette made a gross look. Luka stood next to her. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Marinette flushed. "Oh. Thank you."

Luka smiled.

Ms. Mendeleiev entered the class. "Okay. We're working on the same thing as the last class. If you were away or you don't remember what the topic was, ask your lab partner. Begin."

Luka looked at Marinette. "So, beautiful. Tell me what we're doing."

Marinette blushed. "Uh- well- we have to find out what rays of ultraviolet kill bacteria." she gestured to the bacteria in some containers. They both reached for the container. Their hands touched.

Both pulled away almost immediately. Marinette was pink, and she could have sworn she'd seen Luka turn a light shade as well.

Luka grabbed the bacteria as Marinette set up the microscope. She couldn't focus for the rest of the period. All she could think about was Luka's beautiful stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was dumbstruck when Luka asked to get lunch with her on the weekend. Was he asking her out?

"Uh..." she said, completely red.

"It's 'aight if you don't want to, I get it," Luka said, rubbing his neck. "It's a bit too sudden, ain't it?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. I've only just met you, but if we get closer, I'd love to go to lunch with you!"

Luka smiled. "Then at least come to one of my photoshoots, will you? Here, I'll give you my number."

They swapped phones as they put each other's numbers in their contacts. When Marinette received her hers back, she noticed that Luka had put a blue heart next to his name. She blushed.

"I'll text you, then?" Luka said. 

Marinette nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Luka!" 

He waved and walked away. "You as well."

***

Adrien watched in utter disbelief. Marinette and Luka had just swapped phones. And he swore he'd seen Marinette blush. What was going on with him? He wasn't jealous, was he?

No, he couldn't be. He was never jealous.

Adrien walked over to Marinette, who was packing stuff into her backpack before she left. "Hi, Marinette."

Marinette stumbled. She looked up. "A-Adrien! H-hi! I didn't see you there!"

Adrien froze. Her eyes were shining beautifully. It was almost inhuman. She was an angel. "Do you want to walk home with me?" he choked out.

"Don't you live on the other side of town?" Marinette asked. "Besides, I'm less than a minute away."

Adrien smiled awkwardly. "My father wants me to walk with someone since my bodyguard's sick."

"Oh," Marinette said. "Okay, sure!"

Adrien contained his squeal of happiness. "Great!" 

He waited for her to finish. They walked out together, discussing the lab experiment that they'd conducted in science class. He'd maintained eye contact every time they were talking. He was in love with her eyes. He loved her perfect skin, he loved her beautiful hair and lips.

"You have beautiful eyes," he slipped out. Adrien stopped.

Marinette froze, her face turning red. "What?"

"Nothing," Adrien said, walking quickly. "Nothing."

Marinette caught up with him and laughed. Adrien looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Thank you," she said after she finished laughing. "You too."

Adrien's heart was beating furiously. Not only had she heard him, but she returned the compliment. He smiled sheepishly and looked down. The rest of the walk was in silence. Once they reached Adrien's house, Adrien turned around to wave to Marinette but was instead gifted with a hug.

As she left, she waved and walked like nothing happened. She must have gained confidence while talking to Luka. Not that that was a bad thing, it was good she was more confident. 

Adrien, on the other hand, was losing his mind. He was still standing there, consumed in sweat. Eventually, he'd entered his house. He opened the door to his room to find a shirtless Luka lying on his bed.

"Dude!" Adrien yelled. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I live here now, mate," Luka said. "Sorry, did I make a mess? Would you like me to sleep somewhere else?"

"Yes!" Adrien said. He gestured to the couch in his room. "Please, there."

At that very moment, Gabriel Agreste entered the room. "Adrien, I must have forgotten to tell you. Luka Couffaine will be sharing your room while he is here for his stay." He noticed Luka heading for the couch. "That's no way to treat a guest, son. Let him have the bed."

"But-" Adrien started.

"Let him have the bed," Gabriel said. He left.

"Fine," Adrien mumbled. "You can have the bed.

Adrien began walking to the couch and turning on the TV. He sat down.

Luka smirked as he bounced back onto it. "You know that Marinette girl?"

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked.

"You two aren't dating, are you?" Luka asked. "I saw you two holding hands and walking to class."

Adrien turned around. He opened his mouth to say no, but this was his chance. He could keep Luka away from her with just one simple word. "Yes, we are."

Luka looked crushed. "Oh. Okay, then."

"Why do you ask?" Adrien said.

"You're lucky, mate," Luka put his phone down. "But I think she may be a two-timer. She didn't mention anything about you two dating when I was quite obviously flirting with her."

Adrien nodded. "She's very oblivious. She probably had no idea."

Luka put his shirt back on. "Whatever you say, mate."


	6. Chapter 6

After another week of going to school and socializing with Luka, the day of his photoshoot had finally come.

Marinette was rather excited. She'd always wanted to know her way around a photoshoot place. Maybe she could direct the models modelling her clothes in the future. If it ever got that far.

The shoot was in a mall in an Agreste store. She didn't see many Agreste stores in public, perhaps they were trying to increase their buyers.

Marinette had arrived, looking her best. She wasn't in her usual ponytails, she had put her hair in a bun. She was wearing a dress she'd been working on sewing together in hopes she'd impress whoever was in charge of the shoot.

She was holding a small purse. Luka spotted her and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey, you made it."

Marinette nodded. "You're modelling for Agreste?"

"Yeah," Luka said. "Didn't I already tell you?"

Marinette shrugged. Luka continued, "It's not only me here, your friend Adrien'll be showin' up any minute now."

"Mr. Couffaine!" a voice called. Luka turned. "Oh, it looks like they need me. See you."

Marinette waved. She found a stool to sit down on. All was going normal until Adrien arrived. Marinette must have not seen him arrive, because when he appeared on set shirtless talking to one of the people in charge, Marinette began to panic.

From the corner of his eye, Adrien noticed frantic movement. He turned his head slowly to find Marinette. She'd come to see his photoshoot! This day was getting better and better. He waved.

Marinette saw Adrien wave and sheepishly smiled, waving back quickly. Then it was over. She was okay. She began to breathe again. But then she looked up to the sight of shirtless Adrien Agreste right in front of her. She choked, "ADRIEN!"

"Hi, Marinette," Adrien said, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes! You're fine! I MEAN- I'M fine! Not that you're not fine, you're super handsome- I MEAN-" she groaned.

Adrien chuckled. He knelt to her eye level and lifted her head. It was at that moment he realized how beautiful Marinette looked. She had her hair up in a bun, leaving her face to be more focused on. Her eyes sparkled even more than they always did. Her freckles were more vibrant. She was beautiful.

Adrien must have been staring at her for a long time, because he quickly stood up, taking a few steps back. "You don't want to miss the shoot, do you?"

Marinette shook her head. "I think you're going to miss it if you don't put on a shirt," she combed a piece of hair behind her hair.

Adrien looked back to Luka, who was gesturing for him to come onto the set. He turned to Marinette, grinning softly. "Right. Thanks!"

He dashed back to the set, scrambling for one of his father's coats. He took his place next to Luka.

"What happened there?" Luka asked, his lips barely moving. 

"Switch positions!" the director ordered.

Adrien switched with Luka. "What do you mean?"

Another position switch. "Marinette seemed pretty uneasy when she was talking to you," Luka said. "She good?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Adrien said, remembering that he'd told Luka they were a couple. 

"Listen, man, I know you don't like me," Luka said. Another switch. "But at least tell me why."

Adrien didn't answer. He couldn't tell Luka the real reason he disliked him. "My father doesn't like me. I don't want you to be the son he never had."

It was partly true. His father didn't like him very much, and he certainly didn't need Mr. Perfect barging in and ruining the relationship he had with his father. Adrien was almost sure as soon as his father found someone who was more like him, he'd dump Adrien away.

Luka stifled a laugh. "Mate, I already have a great family."

"Good," Adrien said.

"Speaking of, do you know any other girls? I'm pretty lonely," Luka said. Another switch.

"You don't need me to introduce you to anyone," Adrien said. "All you have to do is blink at a girl and they'll be offering you their firstborn child. 'Oh, Luka! Take my child, take my life!'" 

Luka suddenly broke out in laughter.

"What is going on?" the director asked. "Keep focused!"

Adrien smirked softly. He'd messed up Luka. He'd be going back to London. The director reviewed the photos. His expression said nothing. He looked up from the photos and sighed. Adrien braced himself for the perfect ending.

"Luka Couffaine!" the director gestured for Luka to walk over. He did. "That was..."

Adrien couldn't hide the smile on his face anymore. Say it, say it!

"AMAZING!" the director said. 

Adrien gaped. "What?"

"That laugh, it looked so... so natural! Come with me, young man!" the director patted Luka. 

The director dragged Luka away. Adrien took this as the opportunity to talk to Marinette. He sat down next to her. "Hi."

Marinette flushed. "Hi."

Adrien braced himself. "Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?"

Marinette stared. "What?"

"Coffee," Adrien said again.

Marinette then chuckled. "Adrien Agreste, are you asking me out?"

"Perhaps I am," Adrien said. "So what is it, princess?"

Both stopped. Princess? Adrien's eyes widened once he'd realized what he said. Marinette's expression read the same. Only Chat Noir called Marinette princess. Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but then the director and Luka walked out.

"Everyone, Luka will be in every single photoshoot we have from now on!" the director said. The sound of faint clapping consumed the room. Adrien rolled his eyes. And then just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, the director continued, "and he will be staying here in Paris permanently! Just got off the phone with his family, they're moving here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien got up. "What?"

Luka looked at Adrien. "Guess I'm staying with you for more than a while, heh."

Adrien swallowed the boiling urge to yell. "How long till your family gets here? Do you even have a house?"

Luka shook his head. "No, but I'm sure you don't want me staying at your house anymore, so I'll find a new place."

Adrien sighed. "Thank you." At least he wouldn't have to deal with Luka in his room anymore. But just like last time, he had gotten his hopes up too quickly.

"Luka, you can stay at my house!" Marinette said. She immediately covered her mouth, as if it was a complete mistake and she'd blurt it out.

Luka looked at Marinette, a hand on his hip. "Really? Aren't you and Adrien-"

"It's fine!" Adrien interrupted. Marinette and Luka both looked at him. What was he doing? It was even worse now that Luka was staying with Marinette! 

"You sure?" Luka asked. 

Adrien nodded. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this!

"All right!" Luka grinned. He walked over to Marinette. "Thanks, again. You sure your parents will let me stay over? Especially since you already have a-"

"YES!" Adrien blurted. Marinette eyed him as she stood up. She waved bye to Adrien and grabbed Luka's arm, walking out of the mall.

Adrien winced. What had he just done? He let his rival in love stay at the prize's house. The director clapped his hands. "I guess you should go home as well, Agreste. We'll contact you later."

Adrien changed back into his normal clothes carefully. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd just caused. Now Marinette and Luka would be closer. They'd be in the same room, damn it!

He sat in his car as the Gorilla began driving away.

***

Marinette opened the door to the bakery. "Here's my house."

"Wow, you're quite close to our school," Luka said. "Guess I can take longer getting ready."

Marinette laughed. "Yeah. It'll take you longer, my parents will probably overfeed you." She gestured inside. Luka entered. Her parents stopped their work to look up at the sight of the handsome boy.

"Marinette?" her mother asked. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Luka," Marinette said. "He's a transfer student from London. He's modelling for Gabriel Agreste, and he needs somewhere to stay. Is it all right if he stays here until his family can find a place to stay?"

"Yes, of course!" her father said. "Marinette, is this who I think it is?"

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" her father asked.

Both Luka and Marinette turned red. "PAPA! No! Of course not! We only met last week, he's just a friend!"

"Whatever you say," her father said.

Marinette grabbed Luka's hand and dragged him upstairs. Luka was quite confused, her parents didn't know that she had a boyfriend? Maybe she hadn't told them yet. He wouldn't barge in.

"Here, you can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep somewhere else," she said.

Luka shook his head. "Absoloutely not. You sleep in your bed. As a thanks to your hospitality."

Marinette smiled. "Okay. Thanks." She dropped her purse onto her bed. "I'm going to take a shower and change out of this."

She entered the bathroom, reaching for her dress zipper. She froze. She couldn't undo it. "Uh... Luka?" she opened the door.

He looked up from a chair he was sitting on. "Yeah?"

"Could you unzip my dress...?" Marinette wasn't looking at him. She bit her lip.

"Uh-"

"I can't reach it," Marinette said. 

"Sure..." Luka got up uneasily. Marinette spun around as he unzipped her dress. The dress immediately began falling. Luka turned to look the other way. "Sorry."

"Thanks," Marinette said softly. She scurried into the bathroom, locking the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Luka was keeping his distance from Marinette. As much as he wanted to be more than her friend, he knew that she and Adrien were together.

Luka was happy for Adrien, no matter how much Adrien disliked him. It was clear that he didn't want Luka around, but he was fine with that. Despite being a model, he wasn't wanted around much. His sister Juleka was known for ruining the class photos, always messing it up somehow.

Luka was also always considered greedy for being a model. He liked that here in Paris, nobody thought that. He liked how Marinette had given him a chance, unlike Adrien. But that didn't mean that Luka wouldn't stop at trying to make him his friend.

Luka was all right even after having to unzip Marinette's dress, even though there might have been some red in his cheeks. Marinette was doing some work on her designs while Luka swiped through his phone.

Marinette's parents had brought up a mattress for him to sleep on. It was a bit awkward since nobody was talking, so Luka got up and walked over to Marinette. He hovered over her shoulder for a while as he watched her.

She was making a sweatshirt, with some sort of green paw. "What's that?"

Marinette jumped as she turned around. "Oh, it's based on a superhero that protects Paris."

"There are villains in Paris?" Luka asked. 

Marinette chuckled. "Not for long. The two superheroes living here will defeat them, I'm sure of it." There was a prideful smile on her face.

"Who are these superheroes?" Luka pulled up a chair, sitting with the back facing Marinette and his legs wrapped around the chair.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," Marinette said. "I've met Chat Noir a few times actually, he's a huge flirt. That doesn't stop him from being one of my best friends, though."

"Best friends only after a few meets?" Luka asked.

Marinette flushed. "No! I mean- he would be good best friend material." She'd almost slipped her secret.

"I see. And Chat Noir wears a big green paw?" Luka asked.

Marinette shook her head. "No, no. His suit is entirely black. The paw comes from his ring."

Luka wasn't following. "Maybe you could introduce me to this Chat Noir, yeah? I could even model these for you."

Marinette blushed. "Oh! That's very nice of you, but I actually hoped that Adrien would model them."

Luka hid his frown. "Right. You really like him, don't you?"

Marinette stumbled. "What? What makes you think that?"

Luka rolled his eyes and laughed. She was trying to hide it from him. He gestured to the multiple photos of Adrien on Marinette's wall. Her blush became darker. "Okay, yeah. I do. But I can split the modelling! You can model it too!"

Luka smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. I get it. You two are meant for each other."

Marinette's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said, you two are meant for each other," Luka said.

After a bit, Marinette only smiled. "Thanks, Luka. I hope you're right."

Confusion struck him as he went back to the mattress, scrolling through his phone.

***

That night, as usual, Chat Noir was making his way over to see the beautiful Marinette he'd been aching for the second he left her. He landed on the balcony. As he lifted his hand to knock on the opened door, he paused. He was there.

Luka.

And it wasn't just that, Marinette was laughing with Luka. He didn't know what they were laughing about, but it had to do with him. She was holding a picture of him and they were laughing.

Chat Noir slipped through the door and landed in Marinette's room. Luka and Marinette paused their laughter. 

"Chat?" Marinette asked. "You didn't knock?"

"Yeah, sorry, emergency," Chat said glumly. "Have you seen Ladybug?"

Marinette kept her eyes from widening. Did he know? "No! Of course not! Why would I have seen Ladybug? Wait, why?"

"She's missed patrol for the last week," Chat said. It was true. "If you see her, could you tell her to come? Your chaton's getting lonely."

"You could stay with Luka and me," Marinette offered. 

Chat shook his head. Anything but being around him. "No. Thanks." He turned around and extended his stick. He could hear Marinette calling his name but it was deafened by the whirring sound his stick was making.

As he left, Marinette declared now would be a good time to go to bed. Luka agreed and tucked himself under the mattress covers and was out immediately.

Marinette climbed out onto her balcony and transformed into Ladybug. She began swinging to find Chat Noir.

Eventually, Ladybug found him. He was sitting on the roof of their usual building, singing a song. "Little kitty sitting on a roof, all alone without his lady..."

"Chat?" Ladybug asked. She sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Chat looked at Ladybug. He shook his head. "No, Ladybug. I'm not."

"What happened?" she asked.

Chat sighed. "Where to begin? The love of my life doesn't love me back, and as soon as I've found someone else to distract me from you, some other guy comes storming in like he owns her. And I'm being left in the shadows, even though I know she loves me. I know she does."

Ladybug's heart sank a bit. He didn't love her anymore. True, she didn't feel the same way about him, but it was nice knowing that there was someone that would devote their life to her, trying to impress her. "Chat, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Chat said. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault you don't love me, you keep telling me you're already in love. And whoever he is, he's luckier than lucky."

As Chat got up to leave, Ladybug pulled his tail. "Hey, we're not done this session. I have some things on my mind, too."

Chat sat back down. "Of course, my lady."

Ladybug sighed. "I'm in love with that guy, yeah? Well, another guy showed up, and he's... he's amazing. It's not just that, I can talk to him without losing my mind. I don't know who to pick, because I've been in love with that guy for three years and I'm crazy for a guy I met last week."

Chat smiled. "My lady, I don't think I should be the one to decide who you love. You know who I'd pick," he winked.

A smile spread across Ladybug's face. "Okay, you're right. Thanks for listening, at least." She kissed Chat on the cheek and winked. She got up, waved, and swung away on her yoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, there was an akuma. It happened around 5 am, causing Adrien to be dangerously sleepy during their fight. It wasn't only him, though. It was Ladybug, as well.

"What's the.... who akuma?" Chat Noir asked once he found Ladybug.

"Some kid who got caught playing on his game console all night," Ladybug said. "Let's get this done quickly, okay?"

"How are you not tired...?" Chat yawned.

Ladybug smirked. "I never get any sleep, even as a civilian. You get used to it after a while!"

Chat rolled his eyes. "Okay, plan?"

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug said. A pillow dropped down to her hands. "Well, guess we're putting him to sleep."

She looked at their surroundings and nodded. "Okay, you need to lead him to this area below us," she pointed down. "I'm sorry I won't be there to help you, I need to set this up."

Chat nodded. "Of course, my lady. But before we go, a little kiss for the road?" he puckered his lips.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat expected her to push him away, but instead, she pecked him on his lips. "Get going, or I'll take that back."

Speechless, Chat Noir pulled himself together and began to find the akumatized victim. Ladybug must be very confused if she'd kissed him even after explaining her dilemma about liking two people at the same time.

He eventually found the child, who was swirling around with a Nintendo DS. "Those things still exist?" Chat asked himself. "HEY, KID!"

The kid looked down at Chat. "I am LETMEPLAYMYDS! You will give me your miraculous or I will end you!"

Chat smiled. "Aww, you're cute. Here, wanna know a secret? I know a place where you can get a bunch of cool powerups for those games you got on that."

The kid flew close to Chat. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. Show me!" the kid said.

As promised by Ladybug, there was something set up. It was a box that had "VIDEO GAMES" written on it. The child's face lit up as he dove into the box. Ladybug appeared from the shadows and grabbed her pillow and put it over the box. 

"Are you suffocating him?" Chat asked alarmingly.

"No!" Ladybug laughed. "Just trapping him in there. It's a pillow so he'll still be able to breathe. Do you know where his akuma is?"

"He was holding a little DS," Chat said. "Probably in there."

"Thanks, mon chaton!" she tapped his nose and took the pillow off of the box. The kid came flying out in rage.

Ladybug easily struck the DS in his hand. Chat caught him as Ladybug de-evilized the akuma. She threw up her lucky charm and activated her miraculous ladybug. The child looked at Chat Noir. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry kid, where do you live? I'll take you back," Chat said.

The kid told him his address and before he jumped away to deliver him back to his bed, Ladybug pulled his tail. "Just wanted you to know, it was only flirting."

Chat turned his head. "I know. You flirt back with me sometimes. Doesn't mean you feel the same way."

Ladybug nodded. Chat jumped off, wondering why she needed to clarify for that to him. He put the child back in his bed as his ring began to beep. He made his way to his room, detransformed, and caught up on sleep.

***

Marinette was going crazy. It was normal for her to be awake this early, working on her designs, or catching up on homework, so her parents weren't alarmed to hear her stomping around.

"What was I thinking, Tikki?!" Marinette asked, pacing on her balcony. "Why did I kiss him?!"

"You made it clear it was just flirting," Tikki said.

"Yeah, but I almost always flirt back with him!" Marinette put her hands on her head. "But this time I actually kissed him! Well, pecked him!"

"It's not like you haven't kissed him before," Tikki pointed out. "Remember Valentine's Day?"

Marinette groaned as the memory crossed her mind. "Please, don't remind me."

Tikki giggled. "You did forget one important piece of information from that day. It was made clear that true love's kiss was the cure. And it worked when you kissed him."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Tikki, a slight urge to stuff the kwami in her mouth and swallow her. "Yeah, but I'm his true love. He's not my true love, I've made that pretty clear!"

"Whatever you say, Marinette!" Tikki said. "But you really should pick someone. You can't be after Luka, Adrien, and Chat Noir."

"I'M NOT AFTER LUKA OR CHAT NOIR!" Marinette yelled.

There was rustling from below. "Marinette?"

Marinette cursed as she heard Luka's voice. Tikki flew into her jacket. "Uh... Yeah! I'm up here."

Luka climbed up. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh- I uh, needed some fresh air!" Marinette said. "I'm usually up quite early, sorry!"

Luka only smiled in response. "It's perfectly fine, Marinette. You do you." He climbed back down the hatch.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she let Tikki fly out of her jacket. "What do I do?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Tikki said. "We'll just wait and see, shouldn't we?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Get in here," she opened her jacket. Tikki happily flew in. She walked down the hatch, climbing back into her bed. She was going to go back to sleep, but she stopped and saw Luka. He'd fallen asleep with his phone on his chest. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw a little drool roll down his mouth, having the slight urge to go clean it up. He was adorable. Eventually, she'd gotten tired of looking at his features and fell asleep, dreaming of him.


	10. Chapter 10

That morning, Adrien had received several texts on his phone. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at each one. One was the digital issue of the magazine he and Luka had modelled the cover for, and the rest were from Marinette.

Oh, Marinette. 

He let out a dreamy sigh. He read the messages.

Mari: Hey, Adrien! Do you want to join Luka and I for lunch later?

Mari: It's okay if not, you're a super handsome model, you probably have other things to do!

Mari: I MEAN- NO, BUSY! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!

Mari: Not that you're not handsome at all! You are!

Mari: NOT LIKE THAT! Well- You know what? Just text back a yes or a no

Adrien chuckled at Marinette's clumsiness. He brainlessly typed in a yes, accidentally hitting a heart emoji. He dropped the phone. "Oh my God. What did I just do?"

Plagg woke up and flew to Adrien's side, seeing the message. He burst out in laughter. "HAH! You idiot!"

Adrien swatted Plagg away. "Shut up."

Adrien saw three dots appear, awaiting Marinette's message. They disappeared. They reappeared. Then they disappeared. Then they reappeared. Then the message sent.

Mari: Great! Meet me and Luka at the park around 12! ❤️

Adrien practically died when he saw that Marinette had done a heart in return. She was amazing. He had changed his clothes after getting out of bed immediately. He was excited to go eat lunch with Marinette, this would be his chance to impress her. His only obstacle was Luka. Then he got an idea.

Adrien would bring Kagami. He didn't like the idea of it, but Marinette was quite obviously jealous of Kagami. He could make Marinette jealous, and even better, he could set Luka and Kagami up. He grabbed his phone and texted her.

***

Marinette and Luka were sitting down with there picnic box, waiting for Adrien. They were laughing together about a funny story that Luka had told from London. She'd been tired from the night before, so she decided to take a nap.

When she woke up, she realized she'd fallen asleep on Luka's shoulder. She turned red and immediately pushed herself off. "I'm sorry!"

"About what?" Luka asked.

"I-" Marinette started, but then only smiled. "Nothing."

Then Marinette saw the figure of Adrien. She rose up and ran to him. "Adrien-" But then she saw her.

Kagami.

"Hi, Marinette!" Adrien said. "I hope you don't mind, I brought Kagami with me."

"Oh!" Marinette said, containing her anger. "I didn't- I mean, of course, I don't mind! Come!" As she turned around her face scrunched. She turned back around, smiling, and sat down next to Luka.

Luka looked at Adrien. "Who's that?" Luka mouthed.

"Fencing partner," Adrien mouthed back, suddenly remembering he'd told Luka that he and Marinette were a couple. "Marinette! Would you like to sit next to me? I brought Kagami so Luka could have more friends."

Marinette's heart practically leapt as she sat next to Adrien. Kagami introduced herself to Luka and they were already hitting it off.

Adrien noticed Marinette ogling him as he picked up a macaron and took a bite. He turned. "Need anything?"

Marinette flushed, looking away. "No! Of course, I don't!"

Adrien stifled a laugh. "I didn't get to finish asking you, did I? Would you like to join me for a coffee sometime?"

Marinette swallowed. "Yes. Sure!"

Adrien smiled. "Great. I'll text you details when I get home."

Marinette's smile stretched wide. She nodded. Meanwhile, Adrien noticed Luka and Kagami already exchanging numbers. "What are the two lovebirds up to?" Adrien asked.

Kagami and Luka both blushed. "We're just exchanging numbers," Luka said. "We get along surprisingly well."

"I can think of another way you'd get along," Adrien smirked, snapping a picture of the two.

"Adrien!" Kagami said. "That's not very nice!"

"Sorry, I had to," Adrien chuckled. He scratched his neck.

***

Over the next few hours, Adrien's hatred for Luka was shrinking. He was actually a nice guy, and Adrien had misjudged him just for liking the same girl that he did. And he'd lied to his face by telling him that he and Marinette were a thing.

Luka and Kagami were very clearly showing interest in each other, so Adrien brought up a suggestion. "Once you and Kagami get to know each other better, care to go on a double date?"

All had stopped what they were doing to look at Adrien. "I'll go with Marinette, you two can go together. Sound good?"

In the end, everyone agreed. Adrien's plan was working. "Great. Tomorrow at 1? We could get Andre's ice cream."

"Yeah, all right," Luka said. "Kagami, would you like to go for a walk with me? If we're going on a double date, might as well-"

"Yes," Kagami stood up. "I would love to."

They walked off, leaving Marinette and Adrien. Her smile was still wide. "Why are you so happy?" Adrien asked.

"I love being with my friends," Marinette said, surprisingly without stuttering at all. It stung him a bit, knowing that was how it felt whenever he called her just a friend. 

"Marinette? I want to tell you something," he braced himself. "I'm in-"

And then there was a crash. Both heads turned to see an akumatized victim flying around, throwing bombs everywhere. Then one was coming towards them. Adrien pulled Marinette to his chest and rolled to the right as the bomb exploded.

Without thinking, he took her hand and dragged her underground to do the metro. "Stay here. Please."


	11. Chapter 11

Chat Noir rolled up. "Hey, you shouldn't be throwing bombs at people! How did this even end up to be your power?"

The victim looked at Chat Noir with narrowed eyes. "Give me your miraculous!"

"Give me your akuma, and we have a deal," Chat Noir dodged a bomb. "Seriously, Hawk Moth! This is over the line! This villain could actually kill people!"

He kept the akuma villain for a while until Ladybug showed up. "Hey, M'Ladybug!"

"Hey, Chaton!" she hit the villain with her yoyo. "The second one today, Hawk Moth's really determined. Well, I was basically on a date, so let's finish this quickly, okay?"

"Same here," Chat said. 

***

After defeating the villain and saying goodbye to Ladybug, he immediately thought of Marinette. He'd seen the villain enter the subway at least once. What if...

"Marinette!" he yelled as he detransformed, running to the spot he'd left her in. She wasn't there. His throat closed up as tears filled his eyes. "Marinette? Marinette!"

"Adrien?" there was a voice behind him.

Adrien turned around to see Marinette, looking absoloutely fine. "Marinette!" he ran over to her and hugged her. "My gosh, why didn't you stay? I had a heart attack!"

"Oh- I-" Marinette turned red as her head was buried into Adrien's chest. "I went looking for you."

Adrien cupped her face in his hand. "Don't ever do that again, okay? It doesn't matter if I get hurt. It matters if you're okay."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Adrien couldn't help himself. He kissed her. He could taste the fresh pastries on her lips, he could taste strawberry on her lips, he could taste her. 

Both teens were completely flushed once he pulled away. After realizing what he'd just done, he immediately let go of her. "Oh my God. I'm so- I'm so sorry, Marinette- I just wasn't thinking, my lips got ahead of me and-"

"It's okay," Marinette smiled softly, her cheeks still a deep shade of red. "It's okay." 

Adrien rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "No, I shouldn't have... I'm really sorry, I just- I was so happy to see you and-"

"I said it's okay, Adrien," Marinette said. "You were just worried about me. It didn't mean anything," she brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Adrien swallowed. "Yeah. It didn't mean anything." But that was the thing. It did mean something. They stood in silence, ogling each other. 

Adrien was focused on her eyes, her beautiful, beautiful eyes. He wanted to stare at them forever, he wanted to get lost in them. He trailed downwards to her lips, how he wanted to kiss them again. He trailed downwards and thought thoughts that should never be thought in his head. His eyes moved back upwards to hers.

"Well, I should probably go," Marinette said. She turned around and began to walk.

Adrien blinked. "What? Oh- okay. Bye."

He watched her hips sway as she disappeared from his sight.

***

Luka wasn't in Marinette's room by the time she got home, so she was free to freak out. She let Tikki out of her jacket. "Tikki, oh my God."

"Marinette, he kissed you!" Tikki said. "You didn't go crazy!"

"No, not that," Marinette put her hands on her head. "It doesn't matter that he kissed me. I've kissed Chat a few times and they've meant nothing. It's the fact that that look looked so familiar. I've seen him look at someone like that before, I don't know who, but it's definitely not the way he looks at a friend."

Tikki was holding in the urge to tell Marinette why the look was so familiar.

"I know I didn't go nuts, but that's because I was talking to him as a friend, wasn't I?" Marinette said. "When I talk to him as a friend, I'm completely fine. When I look at him now, that's all I really see..."

"What?" Tikki asked. "You're not in love with Adrien anymore?"

"I-" Marinette began, "I don't know. Maybe he's just a crush now. Like Luka."

Tikki sighed. "If you're so unsure, then ask him to come over tomorrow! If you feel something, you still love him. If you don't, then he's a crush."

"Okay, I will."

***

The next day at school, Ms. Bustier was having the class read some pages from Romeo and Juliet. Adrien was quite tired from the night before, having vented to Plagg (who was practically his therapist) about what he'd done. Plagg, of course, wasn't helpful at all, trying to relate all situations to cheese.

"I'll be Juliet," Chloe volunteered. Ms. Bustier didn't see why not. 

"Chloe, would you like to pick your Romeo?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Adrikins!" Chloe said. "Will you be Romeo?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, sure..." Chloe tossed him the book.

"Everyone, turn to act 2, scene 2," Ms. Bustier said.

The class turned their pages. "Enter, Juliet."

It was Adrien's line. "Be soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Marinette is the sun."

Adrien didn't notice the class suddenly react. Chloe seemed angry. Alya and Nino seemed excited. He continued, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. But not her maid since she is envious."

By now, almost everyone's eyes were fixed on Marinette, who was blushing a deep red. Once again, Adrien didn't notice, so he continued, "Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."

Once he was done reading his part, he waited for Chloe to continue. "Chloe?"

She burst into tears and ran out. Adrien stared. He heard shuffling from behind. It was Marinette, who was so red she could be mistaken for a tomato. She slowly got up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ms. Bustier dismissed the class, and that was when most of the boys began going to Adrien. "Nice one, Romeo," Kim said.

"Uh, thanks?" Adrien said, unaware of what Kim was talking about.

And then at his locker, Alex had playfully punched his arm. "Get her, boy!"

Adrien didn't know what she was talking about. And then in the hallway, Rose came up to him, "That was so romantic!"

And then Nathaniel, "How can you just say stuff like that in front of everyone? You're so brave!"

Noticing his confusion, Nino walked over to Adrien. "Nice move."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Adrien asked. "What did I do?"

"You really don't know?" Nino chuckled. Adrien shook his head. "You said Marinette instead of Juliet."

Adrien froze. "What?"

"You heard me," Nino said. "You said Marinette instead of Juliet."

"Oh my God," Adrien said. "I'm such an idiot. I have to make sure she's okay."

Before Nino could say anything, Adrien had made his way to the entrance of the girl's bathroom. "Marinette?"

No answer. "Marinette? It's Adrien." 

Still nothing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

Nothing. Adrien sighed. "I get that you're embarrassed, Marinette, but so am I," he leaned against the wall. "I lied to you yesterday. That kiss... it did mean something. And I get it if you're not okay with that. Just- I'm sorry. I care about you a lot, you were on my mind, I slipped."

He put his head to the wall, waiting for a response which he didn't receive. "I love you," he said softly, hoping she didn't hear. For the next few moments, his thoughts were only of her. He heard a toilet flush which caused him to snap back and walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was in the bathroom, trying to comprehend what just happened. She'd heard everything that Adrien had said from outside, except for the last bit. He'd said it quieter and it sounded more muffled.

But from what she did hear, the kiss meant something. She didn't quite know how to feel about it. She wasn't excited, but at the same time, she wasn't mad at him. As the day went on, she didn't speak to him and he didn't try to speak to her either.

A few times throughout the day, the thought of kissing him again lingered around in Marinette's mind but was always shushed away by a new thought. Specifically of Luka.

When she got home, Luka was out again with Kagami, so Marinette decided she'd take Tikki's advice. She would invite Adrien over, for a friendly hangout. Friendly.

Before, whenever she thought of the word friend between her and Adrien, it was completely unbearable. But now, it wasn't.

She'd sent Adrien a text.

Marinette: Hey, I know I haven't talked to you since... well, you know, but would you mind coming over? Just to hang out? As friends.

About five minutes later, Adrien responded.

Adrien: Sure. Of course. What time works for you?

Marinette: I was hoping you'd come now, but if you're busy then six or seven? We could watch a movie.

Adrien: Of course. I'll come around seven See you!

Marinette: See ya! :P

As he promised, Adrien arrived at exactly seven o'clock. Marinette had received a text that Luka would be staying over at Kagami's for the night, so they had the entire room to themself. Marinette had set up a few movie choices on her computer, with a blanket and some snacks.

"Hey," Adrien said. He viewed her room. "You're really into this."

Marinette smiled. "Yeah. We've got a few movie choices. Sadly, I'm a cliche teenaged girl and I only watch romance."

Adrien grinned. "Oh, God. Let's hope your movies are at least decent."

Marinette winked as she read out the options. "The Fault in Our Stars has always been a favourite of mine, Titanic, and Twilight."

Adrien gagged. "I thought you had good taste."

"Hey, they're good movies!" Marinette said. "But honestly, I only got Twilight to make fun of it, I swear."

"Sure," Adrien said. "Well, between The Fault in Our Stars and Titanic, it comes to which one is sadder."

"Oh, come on!" Marinette said. "Titanic is obviously sadder."

Adrien's jaw dropped. "What? You crazy human being! The Fault in Our Stars is one thousand percent sadder than Titanic!"

"No, it's not!" Marinette said, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Name one thing that's sadder than Titanic."

"Uh, the part where he died!" Adrien said as if it was obvious. "Not to mention the part where cancer came back to him!"

Marinette scoffed. "Not sadder than Jack and Rose's forbidden love. When he died, I was uncontrollably sobbing. Jack is my ideal man."

"Yeah?" Adrien asked. "Well, if I was gay, Gus Waters would be my ideal man!"

"How about we settle this old style?" she held out her hand in a fist. "Rock paper scissors."

Adrien smirked. "Oh, you're on!"

Both held out their hands in fists. "Rock," Marinette began.

"Paper," Adrien readied himself.

"Scissors, shoot!" Marinette said.

Marinette had pulled paper while Adrien had pulled rock. "Ha!" Marinette said, going up to the computer to select Titanic. "See? I told you."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "At least Titanic is pretty good. I'd rather watch Titanic than Twilight."

"Yeah, now shut up, it's starting," Marinette relaxed.

***

Marinette and Adrien were consumed in the movie. They were both under the blanket, Marinette had changed into her pyjamas, and Adrien had taken his jacket off, leaving him in his signature black shirt.

Earlier, Marinette had stopped the movie to shower. When she came out, she was too lazy to put her hair back into pigtails so she left her wet messy hair out. Adrien's hair was quite messy by now as well from repeatedly hiding under the blanket since he was cold.

There were only little bits of popcorn left which left the two of them scraping around. Multiple times had their hands brushed, both of them blushing and ignoring it. Marinette had invited Adrien over as a friend. She wasn't quite in love with him anymore.

Adrien, on the other hand, still was. Even so, he respected Marinette's wishes and tried his best to be a friend. It was getting a bit late, so Marinette's parents decided to go to bed. That left Marinette and Adrien to be the only ones awake.

Eventually came the bit where Jack was going to paint Rose. Neither of the teens had requested to skip the part, so Marinette didn't. In honesty, Marinette was completely fine watching the bit, it was the fact that Adrien was going to be there with her that was bothering her.

Adrien was comfortable with seeing it as well, but he feared that if Marinette asked to skip the bit and he said no she'd think that he wanted to see it. So neither said anything.

"I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack," Rose said.

Adrien swallowed. He turned red as Rose undressed and laid down on the sofa.

Marinette was pretty okay. It was only until she noticed Adrien blushing furiously that she began to blush.

Finally, the part was over. Adrien calmed himself down, as did Marinette. All went well throughout the rest of the movie.

Marinette found herself exploding in tears, and Adrien couldn't help but cry a little as well.

"It's only ten," Marinette checked the time. "Care to watch The Fault in Our Stars?"

"Sure," Adrien said excitedly. "You're going to cry even more than you cried a second ago."

"We'll see," Marinette said playing the video.

Throughout the movie, it began to get cold. Even under the blanket, Marinette found herself shivering uncontrollably. Adrien grabbed his jacket and put it around her. It wouldn't have done much normally, but the heat of Adrien's past wearing warmed Marinette up.

At the end of the movie, Marinette did find herself crying more than she did after Titanic. Adrien must have been crying the same amount because they both soaked the blanket. After crying, both noticed what happened and erupted in laughter.

Marinette laid her head down on Adrien's lap. She checked the time. It was midnight. "Are you going to leave now?"

Adrien looked down at Marinette. He stroked her head. "Not unless you want me to."

And that was it for Marinette, that was her breaking point. She got up and kissed him. She stopped to make sure it was okay, and it was. Adrien kissed her. Marinette kissed him. The lamp in Marinette's room was dimmed as Adrien pushed Marinette down onto the bed.

The silhouette of Marinette removing her top could be seen throughout the streets in the cold night.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette's eyes slowly opened. She yawned and took in her surroundings. Her room was pretty normal, except for one thing that wasn't.

Adrien Agreste was in her bed.

Marinette's peeked under the covers. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She was wearing his shirt. Oh, God, Marinette thought. She looked to the bedside table and saw a condom wrapper. She let out a sigh of relief. How they obtained it, she was unsure of.

In fact, she was unsure of everything. How did they even get in this position? Right, they were watching a movie. But Marinette was quite tired, and so was Adrien, it wasn't their true feelings.

Marinette had already declared that she wasn't in love with Adrien anymore. It was nothing more than a stupid crush. Like Luka.

"Adrien," Marinette said. "What happened last night?"

Adrien groaned as he opened his eyes. He noticed Marinette wearing his shirt and his face struck confusion. "What? Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh. Marinette, I'm so sorry. I don't remember anything from last night. I really don't."

"We were just tired," Marinette said, freaking out over the fact that she'd lost her virginity. "None of that was real, right?"

"Yeah, none of that was real," Adrien said. "We were watching romance movies, and late at night. It probably just got to our heads."

Both teens were quite flustered. They sat in silence, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Can I have my shirt...?" Adrien said after a while.

"Right," Marinette said, her cheeks still burning. She peeked into the shirt. "I'm not wearing a bra. I don't know where mine is."

Her room was a mess. There were crumbs on the ground where they watched the movies, and worst of all, there were clothes scattered everywhere. Eventually, Marinette found her bra under a pile of Adrien's clothes, noticing that she had gotten undressed before Adrien. She had practically led the entire thing.

She went into the bathroom and put the bra on, tossing her shirt to Adrien. As he was getting up, he froze. "Uh, have you seen my underwear, by any chance?"

Marinette turned red. "Uh..."

She began looking through the clothing piles. "Does yours say Agreste on it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Adrien asked as Marinette tossed it to him.

"Let's just say I may have written Agreste on some of mine," Marinette said, earning a chuckle.

Once they were both dressed, the room was a lot cleaner than before. "We have school today," both suddenly realized.

Marinette checked her phone. There were so many messages from Alya.

Alya: Marinette, where are you? 

Alya: I get you're late all the time, but you've practically missed the entirety of first period!

Alya: Adrien isn't here either. What are you two up to?

Alya: Marinette, come on! Answer me!

It was only then that Marinette checked the time. "Shit!" she said loudly.

Adrien was taken by surprise. Never once had he heard Marinette swear, even when he was Chat. "What?"

"It's almost twelve!" Marinette said, putting her jacket on. 

"Shit!" Adrien said, putting his socks on.

Both teens ran downstairs. Marinette's parents weren't home, they'd told her they were going out today so the bakery was closed. Once they got their shoes on and began running to the school, Adrien stopped. "Marinette, my backpack! It's still at my house!"

"Do you have anything important in there?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I have my homework!" Adrien said.

"Looks like you'll be copying off me today," Marinette said. "Come on, we can't be late!"

Without thinking, she'd grabbed his hand and dragged him to the school, leaving Adrien red. They arrived at Ms. Bustier's class together, although she'd let go of his hand by the time they were on school property.

Marinette entered the class with Adrien behind her. Immediately, the entire class stopped what they were doing and broke out into a million "Ooooooohs!" at once. Marinette scrunched her eyebrows as she sat down next to Alya.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Alya said. "Your hair is a mess."

"Oh, come on!" Marinette said. "I forgot to fix my hair."

"Are you all right?" Alya asked. "What happened?"

Marinette shook her head, combing her hair with her fingers. She didn't know whether she should tell Alya or not. "Nothing. I just had a rough night."

"Sure you did," Alya said. "I'll just ignore the fact that you arrived with Adrien."

Marinette groaned. "Listen, we just ran into each other on the way here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alya said. "Sure."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she rested her hand on her head, staring at the whiteboard, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on Adrien.

Adrien, on the other hand, was receiving almost no questions from Nino. It was quite odd that he wasn't asking. Adrien turned his head to face the window on the other side of the room. He noticed Luka trying to get his attention. "What?" he mouthed.

Luka only gave him a thumbs up and winked. Adrien flushed as he buried his head in his arms. Ms. Bustier began the attendance. "Adrien?"

"Here," Adrien said, his voice completely muffled.

The attendance went on and on until the lesson finally began. 

Throughout the school day, Adrien was trying his hardest to stay away from Marinette, and he could tell that she was doing that as well. Near the end of the day, Luka approached Adrien and Marinette, who happened to be walking out of school together.

"Hey, you two!" Luka said. His accent was agonizing to Adrien but absoloutely mesmerizing to Marinette. "Would you like to join Kagami and I for a double date tomorrow?"

"What?" Marinette asked. "Why would we go on a date?"

"Aren't you two-" Luka began.

"Yes!" Adrien said. "We'd love to go. Right, Marinette? We have to be nice to our friend."

Marinette gave Adrien a look of confusion. "I mean, sure. I can go, I guess."

"Great! I'll add you to my group chat!" Luka winked. "Marinette, let's go."

"What?" Adrien asked, wanting her to stay.

"He lives with me, remember?" Marinette said. "Might as well walk together."

Adrien swallowed. "Yeah. Right, see you." He watched Luka and Marinette walk away, laughing, smiling, giggling.

He scowled and walked home. By the time he was in his room, he was added to the group chat that Luka was talking about, several notifications letting him know. He threw his backpack onto the floor and sat on his bed, checking the messages.

Kagami: Hi! So they're coming?

Luka: Yeah! I'm adding them.

Luka Couffaine added 2 members to the chat.

Marinette: Hey, so what time tomorrow?

Kagami: We were hoping around 5 or 6.

Marinette: That works! Where?

Kagami: Arpege.

Marinette: Isn't that really expensive?

Luka: We've also got two models attending. We'll be fine!

Marinette: Way to call us poor. I'll be there!

Adrien rolled his eyes. He decided to confirm that he was coming.

Adrien: hey guys, i'm coming.

Luka: Great! See you all tomorrow!

Adrien: cya

The rest of his day was spent doing schoolwork and planning how to make Marinette love him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Adrien went to school like he normally did. He found himself scowling at Luka like he normally did. And he found himself staring at Marinette like he normally did.

They had to do a project about Napolean in history, and you had to have a partner. He was going to be with Nino, but Nino was with Alya. Then he decided he would be with Marinette, but she had almost immediately paired up with Luka. Everyone was already taken, so he had to work the project alone, for a project meant for partners, meaning he'd do double the workload.

He'd asked the history teacher if he could join another group and perhaps have a group of three, but the teacher wasn't known for being loved by students.

"Your marks are very good, Agreste," he said. "You'll be fine on your own."

"Yes, sir," Adrien went back to his desk. The rest of the day wasn't going well for him either. He received back the science test, which he'd gotten 69% on. Below his average grades, way below.

At lunch, he was eating alone since Nino and Alya had decided to take that opportunity to go to the mall and shop. He would've gone with them if Marinette was there. He would go anywhere if it meant he would see Marinette.

Marinette and Luka were laughing again, and Adrien was watching them again. He couldn't help but notice that Marinette was so happy when she was with Luka. She blushed every so often, more than she did with Adrien. Her smile was worth more than diamonds.

He smiled dreamily while watching her, admiring everything about her, completely forgetting the fact that Luka was there. He loved her with all his heart, and she didn't. But that was okay. It was fine.

No, it wasn't.

Adrien couldn't take the feeling of Marinette being with Luka. He didn't know why, maybe it was Luka's stupid accent, or his stupid looks, or his stupid slick way of moving in with her. It terrorized him.

***

Marinette giggled. She and Luka had been talking so much that she hadn't been able to finish her lunch. When Luka excused himself to go to the bathroom, she noticed Adrien staring at her, his eyes red. She scrunched her eyebrows and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Adrien looked up. "What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"You were staring at me," Marinette sat down.

"What?" Adrien asked. "No, I wasn't. I was staring at the wall behind you."

"Sure," Marinette said. "What are you eating?"

"Nothing," Adrien said. 

"Not hungry?" Marinette asked. 

"Keeping my stomach empty, they're going to feed the hell out of us at Arpege," Adrien joked.

That earned him a laugh. "Ha-ha. Well, you're right about that."

They sat in silence for a little bit, staring at each other. She remembered how she'd change. She used to lose her mind just looking at him, but that didn't happen anymore. She gazed into his green eyes, practically getting lost in them. His skin was extremely smooth.

"Marinette!" she heard her name. She broke eye contact with Adrien to find Luka. "Let's go!"

"Where are you going?" Adrien asked.

"Home! I asked the principal, and since we're such good students and we have good marks, we can leave!" Luka said. 

"Just you two?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, you can go ask too," Luka said.

Marinette looked back at Adrien, getting lost into his eyes again. "I'll see you later."

Adrien only nodded. After they left, he made his way to the principal's office. "Mr. Damocles, can I leave school early? I have good marks."

Mr. Damocles laughed. "Adrien Agreste, your marks have been slowly going downhill. Your average in science is 60% rather than your normal 80%. Care to explain?"

Adrien opened his mouth in shock. "I-"

"Exactly," Mr. Damocles said. "So no. You may not. Goodbye now!"

Adrien slumped his shoulders. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to leave, his power was unlucky. Ladybug had the power of luck, and he had the power of destruction and unluckiness. 

He then waited for the day to be over, his phone buzzing almost every minute.

Marinette: I picked my outfit!

Luka: So did I!

Kagami: Same here! Wbu, Adrien?

Adrien: i'm still at school. mari and luka left early

Kagami: Oh, that sucks. 

Adrien: i know

Luka: It's fine, mate! Day's almost over!

Luka was right. The day was almost over. The next two periods went by in a blast, leaving Adrien to quickly get home and pick an outfit. It was fairly easy picking one out since his father probably had hundreds of unused suits. He picked a nice looking tuxedo and tried it on.

It fit perfectly. He sent a picture of himself to Marinette.

Adrien: look good?

Marinette: wow, you look nice!

Adrien: how about my lady's outfit?

Adrien stared. He'd called Marinette "my lady." Something he only called Ladybug. Marinette was silent for a bit, but to his relief, the three dots appeared.

Marinette: you'll have to wait and see! 😉

Adrien: oh fine.

He spent the rest of his time waiting texting Marinette. When it was finally time for them to leave, he began to walk to her house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea

Adrien arrived at Marinette's house with a bouquet of flowers he'd picked up on the way. Her parents had welcomed him in immediately. "Where's Marinette?"

"Oh, she's coming," her mother said.

He sat and made conversation with her parents for a while until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone's head turned to see Marinette in a beautiful red dress with her hair up in a bun. Adrien stared.

She was so beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she didn't need any makeup. The dress started light red and slowly got darker until it reached the ends. Marinette was holding a little purse. She noticed everyone's expression. "What?" She blushed.

"You look beautiful," Adrien said, standing up. 

She smiled as he walked forwards and kissed her hand. He gave her the flowers to which she thanked him for, placing them in a vase with water. 

"Now, you kids have fun!" her mother said.

"Not too much!" her father, Tom said. He whispered into Adrien's ear, "Although, I have some condoms if you do get that far."

"Papa!" Marinette flushed, obviously hearing that. Her father chuckled and continued to do his work. Adrien linked arms with Marinette and they walked outside.

"You look-"

"You already said," Marinette smiled softly.

"I wasn't done," Adrien said. "You're better than beautiful. Dazzling. Stunning."

Marinette laughed.

"Marvelous," Adrien spun her around. "Exquisite!"

"Hey, stop," Marinette blushed. "You didn't let me do you."

Adrien stood tall as Marinette looked at him. "Well, my good sir," she mimicked a British accent. "You look absoloutely ravishing, if I do say so myself. Divine. Superb!"

Adrien chuckled. "Fine, it looks like you won."

Marinette winked. "Are we meeting them at the restaurant or are we meeting them on the way?"

"I'm pretty sure we're meeting them at the restaurant," Adrien said.

"Okay!" Marinette said. "Let's go, then! Do you know how to get there?" 

"No," Adrien pulled out his phone. "But Google does."

Marinette smiled and watch him as he typed the address into his phone. His hands were so smooth. He looked quite nice in the tuxedo he was in. She found herself blushing as her eyes trailed downwards.

"Okay, my fair lady, let's go!" Adrien said.

Marinette looked back up at him, nodding. "Okay. Lead the way, monsieur!" 

They had a fun talk while they were walking. It wasn't talking as lovers, it was talking as friends, and that's why it was so easy to talk to Adrien now that she didn't feel the same. She found it interesting that she could have the exact same feelings towards Luka but still be able to talk to him.

Adrien was acting like a friend, the way Marinette wanted him to, but he was slightly confused. Whenever he flirted, Marinette would flirt back. What did that mean? Should he have kissed her? He didn't understand girls. He thought that Marinette only wanted to be friends. Well, then, why was she flirting with him?

They eventually reached the restaurant. They entered, Marinette wrapping her arms around his. Adrien approached the maitre d. "I have a reservation for four people at seven?"

The lady checked her computer. She nodded. "Luka?"

Adrien winced. "Yes. Luka."

"Right this way," the hostess picked up four menus and lead them to their table.

"The others will be arriving shortly," Adrien said. The hostess nodded, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"Should we sit across from each other, or...?" Marinette asked.

"I think we're supposed to sit beside each other," Adrien scratched his nose as he sat down. "I've never really been on a date."

That caused Marinette to let out a laugh as she sat down beside Adrien. "You? Never been on a date? Please!"

"Wha-" Adrien said. "I've never!"

"Who were you saving your heart for, then?" Marinette asked. "I know it wasn't me, you didn't start liking me until I stopped."

That hit Adrien. It was true, he only started liking Marinette when she stopped liking him. He swallowed. "You don't know that. And I can't tell you who. You'd laugh at me."

Marinette smiled, "Alright then, keep your secrets."

It wasn't a long time before Luka and Kagami arrived. Luka was wearing a tuxedo similar to Adrien's, while Kagami was wearing a long white dress and her hair was tied back. "Hello."

"Hey, Kagami," Adrien got up and greeted her. "Luka," he shook his hand. Marinette gave Luka a hug while shaking Kagami's hand.

Adrien stared. Marinette didn't give Adrien a hug. Maybe she just forgot to? Probably. Everyone sat down as they chatted about their days while reading the menu.

"Do you want to share something?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"It depends on what we're getting," Marinette said. "If it's big, then yeah." 

"Then let's get something big," Adrien smiled. "First one to finish their share wins?"

Marinette put down her menu and turned to him. "Oh, you're on."

Adrien grinned. They settled on picking a huge portion of bouillabaisse, Mediterranean fish and shellfish stew served over a toasted slice of bread. It didn't sound very pleasing, but it was one of the best dishes in the entire restaurant.

Luka and Kagami ordered just a steak to share. Adrien couldn't help but notice Luka repeatedly looking at Marinette rather than Kagami. Adrien bit his lip.

Their food finally arrived and they began to dig in. Adrien sipped a portion of the stew. "This is amazing!" 

Marinette stole his spoon and did the same. "It is! And now you don't have a spoon, I'm going to win our little challenge."

Adrien grinned as he reached for her spoon. They began to eat the stew and toast while eating the shellfish, trying to see how much they could fit in their mouth at once.

"You two are so playful," Luka said. 

Both stopped and looked at Luka. "Yes, we are," Marinette said. "I can see you and Kagami aren't."

Luka looked at Kagami. "We like talking and relating." She nodded.

"All right, we should probably stop," Adrien chuckled. "We're obviously grossing them out."

Marinette nodded. "Okay, fine."

For the rest of their time there they had civilized conversations with each other. They decided not to get anything for dessert since they were all extremely full.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Luka said, his face struck with an odd expression. "Goodbye, Kagami."

He hugged her and scurried off to the bathroom. "Right, I didn't tell you," Kagami said. "I told my mother I was eating dinner with you, so I must walk home alone. Good night, you two." She bowed.

"Good night," Adrien said. Marinette just nodded. Adrien began walking Marinette out, and Marinette was slowly putting her hand in his. Adrien began getting quite warm.

Once they were outside, Adrien was going to walk her back home, but Luka came running out. "Marinette!"

Both Marinette and Adrien turned around, their linked hands letting go. "What, Luka?" Marinette asked.

Luka looked at Adrien with a sincere look, then back at Marinette. "I'm in love with you."

Marinette stared. Adrien stared as well, holding in his anger.

"And I'm sorry!" Luka said. "I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I loved you the moment I met you Marinette, and you mean so much to me. I know I'd never be able to date you, because... well, you're already with Adrien."

Shit. He mentioned that. Adrien began to sweat slightly.

Luka continued, "And I can see how well you two get along, you're meant for each other. I'm so sorry, but I can't deny my feelings. I love you." He knelt and took her hand.

Marinette turned to Adrien. "What?"

"What?" Adrien stammered.

"You told him we were dating?" Marinette asked.

Luka got up. "Wait. You two aren't dating?"

"No!" Marinette said, snatching her hand away from Luka, her full attention on Adrien. "No! We're not!"

Adrien didn't know what to do. "Marinette, I-"

"No, don't you Marinette me!" Marinette said, getting close to him. "I can't believe you would tell him that! Why? Why would you tell him that?"

"Because I-" Adrien started. "Because I'm in love with you, too."

Marinette stopped. She backed away. "What?"

"I'm in love with you, too," Adrien repeated. "I've been in love with you for a while. And then I found out you were in love with me, and I was going to tell you, and we'd be perfect. But then he showed up," Adrien scowled at Luka. "I wasn't going to let him ruin our love story. He ruined everything. He moved in with you. I'm clearly the better person here! You've loved me for longer!"

Luka's expression changed. "You lied to me, just so you could be with her yourself?" he approached Adrien. "You little-"

"Luka, please," Marinette pulled him away. "Adrien, I can't believe you did that. That's the most dick move. That was really, really selfish. I don't care if you love me or not, but I like Luka as well! And you completely ruined the chance of me being happy with him, just because you care about yourself."

Adrien opened his mouth the protest, but Marinette stopped him. "Don't. Stop. I can't believe you, Adrien." She walked to Luka and grabbed his hand. "We're going home."

And if that wasn't enough torture for Adrien, Marinette eyed him and then kissed Luka. She kissed him more passionately than she'd ever kissed Adrien, from the few times they had kissed.

Adrien stared, his heart shattering. Marinette let go of Luka, who was a light shade of red. "If you really love me, then you'd want me to be happy."

And then they left him there.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette was completely outraged. She'd thought Adrien was a caring, kind, loving person. But he'd do the most horrible things to get her attention. Marinette liked the fact that he'd do anything for love, but not that way. Not at all.

She wanted someone to love her like Luka. Like Chat Noir. She was gripping his wrist a little too tightly after they left Adrien.

"Marinette," Luka finally said. "You're squeezing me."

Marinette stopped. She looked at his hand which was turning quite blue. She let go immediately. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, no worries," Luka said. "You can squeeze me all you want till you feel better."

Marinette smiled. "If I keep squeezing you then I'll have a murder on my hands."

Luka chuckled. They reached Marinette's house. Her parents were home and Marinette greeted them, but the second she got upstairs she unlocked her phone and deleted every picture of Adrien that she had on there. Then she blocked him. Then she ripped every picture she had of him.

Luka had been silently watching, waiting for her rage to be over. She hadn't finished ripping them all but she was done for now. She turned around. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He shrugged. "I understand. He did something unforgivable."

Marinette smiled, walking up to him. "You've been so kind to me since I met you."

"That's my job, Mari," Luka said.

"I could kiss you right now," Marinette said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Luka winked.

Marinette turned a shade of red as she slowly linked her lips with his. There was a feeling in her stomach, something she hadn't felt with Adrien the three times she'd ended up kissing him. This made her want more. Luka had pulled away, confusing Marinette. "You should change out of that."

Marinette looked down at herself. "Right. You too." She entered the bathroom.

***

Adrien was walking home in tears. It was entirely his fault that this had happened. His selfishness. Plagg was there, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, Adrien, it's not that bad!"

"You don't understand," Adrien said. "The only thing you'll ever love is cheese."

"I mean-" Plagg searched for words. "That's true. But still! It's just a girl, and you have Ladybug, remember?"

Adrien sniffed, looking up at the sky. "Plagg, claws out."

He transformed into Chat Noir as he jumped to Marinette's house. He didn't let her know he was there for a while. He watched her. She and Luka were sitting together on her bed in their pyjamas, laughing to something on Marinette's laptop.

Then he knocked. "Princess?" he choked.

Marinette closed her laptop. "Chat?"

"Do you mind if I just stay here a bit?" he asked. "It's been a rough day."

"For how long?" Marinette asked. "I'm here with Luka-"

"No, no, it's fine," Luka got up, walking over to Chat. He put his hand on his shoulder, Chat resisting the urge to claw him. "I don't mind."

"In that case, of course, Chat," Marinette said. "What happened?"

"Romance stuff," Chat said. "You wouldn't understand. Just pretend I'm not here. If my ring beeps, please wake me up."

Marinette shrugged as she opened her laptop again. She saw Chat collapse on a chair, immediately falling asleep. He said it had to do with romance. What was he talking about?

Chat wasn't really asleep. He just came here to watch Luka and Marinette. He wanted to see her happy. It hurt him whenever they laughed. He couldn't sit here anymore. He got up. "Marinette?" Chat asked.

Marinette looked up. "Yeah?"

Chat smiled softly. "Thank you." He turned to Luka. "You're a lucky guy to have her."

Marinette blushed as Chat Noir had left and jumped away. He did say it was about romance, what if it was about her? What if it made him sad that almost every time he visited Luka was here? Marinette bit her lip. She liked the thought of Chat having feelings for her, the real her.

She didn't necessarily like the feeling of adding Chat to her list of boys.

"What was that about?" Luka asked.

"I don't know," Marinette said. They both continued watching the video that was making them laugh, although it didn't make Marinette laugh anymore.

***

Ladybug found Chat Noir sitting on the rooftop. She could hear quiet sniffles. "Chat?"

He immediately turned around. "Ladybug!" he looked away and wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "What's wrong?"

Chat looked at her. "I messed up."

She sat down, putting her arm around him. "What did you do?"

Chat sniffled. "I lied to someone about something and lost the girl that I was in love with."

"Aw, Chat..." Ladybug said. "It's fine, you know. Not everything has to be about the girls."

"That's the thing, Ladybug," Chat said. "I can't. I'm in love with her. I can't stop thinking about her. Everything I do, I think to myself, "What would she think?" before I do it. I love her. I'd take a million bullets as long as it meant she'd be safe."

Ladybug stared. Maybe he was talking about Marinette.

"And I know she's in love with someone else," Chat said. "I just saw her. She was with another boy. But that's fine. She may never consider me a choice, but I don't need to be a choice. I could be the backup for the 100th person she ends up dating, and I'd still love her. She has such low self-esteem, and it hurts me so much to see her insult herself. Nobody could replace her," he looked up to face Ladybug. "I'm sorry, M'Lady, but not even you."

Ladybug found herself blushing. "...Who is it?"

Chat buried his hands in his face. "I think she's one of your friends. Her parents own a bakery."

Ladybug flushed. He was talking about her. She smiled softly. "Chat, I've come to trust you a lot more than I had before, and I think I'm ready."

Chat lifted his head. "What?"

"I'm going to show you who I am," Ladybug said.

Chat stared. "But-"

"It'll cheer you up," Ladybug said. "I promise."

Chat nodded. 

"Spots off," Ladybug said. 

Chat looked away for a moment, the flash of red light blinding him. He faced her again, his eyes still closed. He opened them. His eyes got wider as he flooded with shock and happiness.

It was Marinette.

Everything seemed so much clearer now. Marinette sat, a soft smile on her face as she stared at Chat. But this was also bad. Marinette didn't like Adrien, and alas, Chat Noir was Adrien.

Pushing that thought away, Chat almost dove forwards as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette's faced scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Chat said. "For everything."

"What do you mean, Chat?" Marinette asked.

"Close your eyes," Chat ordered. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

She buried her head into his chest, her eyes shut.

"Claws in," Chat said.

There was a flash of green light and Marinette suddenly noticed something very familiar about Chat. 

"Marinette," Chat said. "I'm really sorry. You can look."

Marinette opened her eyes without looking up. She saw a black shirt with a few stripes. She'd seen that shirt before. But where? She couldn't put her finger on it. She then looked up.

Adrien.

She was feeling mixed emotions. Feeling stupid for not knowing earlier. Feeling angry for seeing him again. Feeling pissed for everything he'd done. Marinette didn't say anything. She let go of him in an instant.

"Would you please forgive me?" Adrien asked.

Marinette said nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He waited for an answer, smiling sheepishly. Then she slapped him.

She slapped him.

"Spots on," she transformed into Ladybug and swung off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tea

Marinette was completely outraged. She'd thought Adrien was a caring, kind, loving person. But he'd do the most horrible things to get her attention. Marinette liked the fact that he'd do anything for love, but not that way. Not at all.

She wanted someone to love her like Luka. Like Chat Noir. She was gripping his wrist a little too tightly after they left Adrien.

"Marinette," Luka finally said. "You're squeezing me."

Marinette stopped. She looked at his hand which was turning quite blue. She let go immediately. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, no worries," Luka said. "You can squeeze me all you want till you feel better."

Marinette smiled. "If I keep squeezing you then I'll have a murder on my hands."

Luka chuckled. They reached Marinette's house. Her parents were home and Marinette greeted them, but the second she got upstairs she unlocked her phone and deleted every picture of Adrien that she had on there. Then she blocked him. Then she ripped every picture she had of him.

Luka had been silently watching, waiting for her rage to be over. She hadn't finished ripping them all but she was done for now. She turned around. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He shrugged. "I understand. He did something unforgivable."

Marinette smiled, walking up to him. "You've been so kind to me since I met you."

"That's my job, Mari," Luka said.

"I could kiss you right now," Marinette said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Luka winked.

Marinette turned a shade of red as she slowly linked her lips with his. There was a feeling in her stomach, something she hadn't felt with Adrien the three times she'd ended up kissing him. This made her want more. Luka had pulled away, confusing Marinette. "You should change out of that."

Marinette looked down at herself. "Right. You too." She entered the bathroom.

***

Adrien was walking home in tears. It was entirely his fault that this had happened. His selfishness. Plagg was there, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, Adrien, it's not that bad!"

"You don't understand," Adrien said. "The only thing you'll ever love is cheese."

"I mean-" Plagg searched for words. "That's true. But still! It's just a girl, and you have Ladybug, remember?"

Adrien sniffed, looking up at the sky. "Plagg, claws out."

He transformed into Chat Noir as he jumped to Marinette's house. He didn't let her know he was there for a while. He watched her. She and Luka were sitting together on her bed in their pyjamas, laughing to something on Marinette's laptop.

Then he knocked. "Princess?" he choked.

Marinette closed her laptop. "Chat?"

"Do you mind if I just stay here a bit?" he asked. "It's been a rough day."

"For how long?" Marinette asked. "I'm here with Luka-"

"No, no, it's fine," Luka got up, walking over to Chat. He put his hand on his shoulder, Chat resisting the urge to claw him. "I don't mind."

"In that case, of course, Chat," Marinette said. "What happened?"

"Romance stuff," Chat said. "You wouldn't understand. Just pretend I'm not here. If my ring beeps, please wake me up."

Marinette shrugged as she opened her laptop again. She saw Chat collapse on a chair, immediately falling asleep. He said it had to do with romance. What was he talking about?

Chat wasn't really asleep. He just came here to watch Luka and Marinette. He wanted to see her happy. It hurt him whenever they laughed. He couldn't sit here anymore. He got up. "Marinette?" Chat asked.

Marinette looked up. "Yeah?"

Chat smiled softly. "Thank you." He turned to Luka. "You're a lucky guy to have her."

Marinette blushed as Chat Noir had left and jumped away. He did say it was about romance, what if it was about her? What if it made him sad that almost every time he visited Luka was here? Marinette bit her lip. She liked the thought of Chat having feelings for her, the real her.

She didn't necessarily like the feeling of adding Chat to her list of boys.

"What was that about?" Luka asked.

"I don't know," Marinette said. They both continued watching the video that was making them laugh, although it didn't make Marinette laugh anymore.

***

Ladybug found Chat Noir sitting on the rooftop. She could hear quiet sniffles. "Chat?"

He immediately turned around. "Ladybug!" he looked away and wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "What's wrong?"

Chat looked at her. "I messed up."

She sat down, putting her arm around him. "What did you do?"

Chat sniffled. "I lied to someone about something and lost the girl that I was in love with."

"Aw, Chat..." Ladybug said. "It's fine, you know. Not everything has to be about the girls."

"That's the thing, Ladybug," Chat said. "I can't. I'm in love with her. I can't stop thinking about her. Everything I do, I think to myself, "What would she think?" before I do it. I love her. I'd take a million bullets as long as it meant she'd be safe."

Ladybug stared. Maybe he was talking about Marinette.

"And I know she's in love with someone else," Chat said. "I just saw her. She was with another boy. But that's fine. She may never consider me a choice, but I don't need to be a choice. I could be the backup for the 100th person she ends up dating, and I'd still love her. She has such low self-esteem, and it hurts me so much to see her insult herself. Nobody could replace her," he looked up to face Ladybug. "I'm sorry, M'Lady, but not even you."

Ladybug found herself blushing. "...Who is it?"

Chat buried his hands in his face. "I think she's one of your friends. Her parents own a bakery."

Ladybug flushed. He was talking about her. She smiled softly. "Chat, I've come to trust you a lot more than I had before, and I think I'm ready."

Chat lifted his head. "What?"

"I'm going to show you who I am," Ladybug said.

Chat stared. "But-"

"It'll cheer you up," Ladybug said. "I promise."

Chat nodded. 

"Spots off," Ladybug said. 

Chat looked away for a moment, the flash of red light blinding him. He faced her again, his eyes still closed. He opened them. His eyes got wider as he flooded with shock and happiness.

It was Marinette.

Everything seemed so much clearer now. Marinette sat, a soft smile on her face as she stared at Chat. But this was also bad. Marinette didn't like Adrien, and alas, Chat Noir was Adrien.

Pushing that thought away, Chat almost dove forwards as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette's faced scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Chat said. "For everything."

"What do you mean, Chat?" Marinette asked.

"Close your eyes," Chat ordered. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

She buried her head into his chest, her eyes shut.

"Claws in," Chat said.

There was a flash of green light and Marinette suddenly noticed something very familiar about Chat. 

"Marinette," Chat said. "I'm really sorry. You can look."

Marinette opened her eyes without looking up. She saw a black shirt with a few stripes. She'd seen that shirt before. But where? She couldn't put her finger on it. She then looked up.

Adrien.

She was feeling mixed emotions. Feeling stupid for not knowing earlier. Feeling angry for seeing him again. Feeling pissed for everything he'd done. Marinette didn't say anything. She let go of him in an instant.

"Would you please forgive me?" Adrien asked.

Marinette said nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. He waited for an answer, smiling sheepishly. Then she slapped him.

She slapped him.

"Spots on," she transformed into Ladybug and swung off.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien didn't know what to feel. He knew the risks of showing Marinette who he was, but maybe she'd forgive him. He understood what he'd done. He was depressed, he was angry, he was surprised.

Just at that moment, it began to rain. Adrien looked up and stared at Ladybug swinging away. He collapsed on the ground as Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Adrien..."

Adrien fed him camembert and transformed into Chat Noir and went home.

***

The next day at school, Adrien desperately tried to find Marinette. He then saw her, sitting on a bench with Alya. They were chatting about something. Was it about him?

Adrien approached them. Marinette saw him walking towards them and quickly got up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She then scurried off.

Alya looked up and saw Adrien. Her smile turned into a scowl. "What do you want?"

Adrien sat down next to Marinette. "Could you please tell her to talk to me?"

"No!" Alya said. "She told me what you did."

"What did I do?" Adrien asked.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know. You lied to Luka so you could have her."

Adrien didn't respond. It was true, what he did. "Please, could you just let me talk to her?"

"No!" Alya said again. "I'm not letting a snake talk to her."

"Please," Adrien pleaded. "I'll do anything, you don't understand. If you don't let me talk to her, then Paris is doomed."

Alya stared at him oddly. "Excuse me?"

Adrien, not realizing what he'd said, got onto his knees. "Please, Alya."

She stared at Adrien. He did seem to be really sincere. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Adrien got up, squeezing Alya. "Thank you, thank you so much! Tell her to be out on her balcony by 6 tonight. Please."

He let go of Alya and sprinted away, his hopes that Marinette would forgive him rising. Alya rolled her eyes again and pulled out her phone.

Alya: He's gone, honey. You can come back out.

Mari: uh, nuh-uh! Why did he hug you? What are you planning?

Alya: Just go out on your balcony by 6 tonight.

Mari: why?

Alya: I'll come with you.

Mari: fine.

Marinette came out of the bathroom, checking to make sure Adrien wasn't anywhere near her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked back to find Alya sitting where she left her. Alya tossed Marinette her bag. Together they walked to class.

To Marinette's relief, Adrien's seat was empty. He'd probably decided to leave after their last encounter. Luka was sitting in the seat behind her, and when Marinette sat down she felt a pair of hands on her head.

She looked up and smiled. "Hello." 

"Hey, beautiful," Luka smiled slyly, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry. Public affection."

"You two are adorable together," Alya said, grinning. "But yeah, keep the kissing to a limit, please."

Marinette smiled as Luka let her go and she faced the front, where Ms. Bustier pulled out her attendance list. 

"Agreste, Adrien?" she asked.

Silence.

She continued the list, and Marinette rested her head on her hand. Today's lesson wasn't really a lesson, it was more of a chat session.

Everyone took turns sharing their problems and worries. Oh, Marinette had lots of those, but when it was her turn she put on the mask she'd always wear, the mask of a happy girl with nothing in her way.

Luka, on the other hand, spilled everything. "Well, I'm pretty annoyed that this dude lied to my face about this girl just to get with her. But I'm better now because he's suffering the consequences."

Almost everyone had glanced at the empty seat beside Nino. Everyone in the school knew by now, it was big news that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had given up her soulmate Adrien for Luka Couffaine. The news was spreading around the school like wildfire.

Adrien was getting more and more popular in a very bad way. His social media accounts had already lost thousands of followers and were destined to lose even more. Marinette sighed as everyone continued to share their problems.

***

Adrien was sitting in his room. He'd told Nathalie that he'd gotten sick at school.

She didn't seem to know what had happened to him.

Plagg was floating above him, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, Adrien. It's okay. Girls aren't everything. There are plenty of fish in the see, and you're a model! You can choose whoever you want!"

Adrien groaned. "But I want Marinette."

"If you really love her," Plagg began, "then you'd respect her decision."

Adrien stayed silent as Plagg continued, "Isn't there a song that literally describes that, or something? Only know you love her if you... I don't remember."

"You're right, Plagg," Adrien said. "I should respect her decision. But I'm going to try one more time. I need to."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Whatever, kid. Don't blame me when she still hates you."

***

The clock in Adrien's room chimed as the eighteenth hour of the day began. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir as he made his way to Marinette's house.

As promised, Marinette was standing on the balcony. He grinned at the sight of her beautiful self. Luka wasn't there, to his relief, probably out for a walk or something else demons do. But there was another problem:

Alya was there.

He couldn't tell Marinette anything if Alya was there. That was her plan, wasn't it? He'd have to convince her to leave the two of them alone. Alya would listen to Chat Noir, at least.

He landed on the balcony. Marinette's eyes narrowed as she stumbled back. "What are you-"

"Chat Noir?!" Alya screeched. She ran out into the balcony from inside Marinette's room. "Do you have time for an interview?"

"Sorry, Alya," Chat said. "I don't would you mind leaving me alone with Marinette for a bit?"

"Sure, sure!" Alya said. She scurried out of the room.

"What do you want?" Marinette hissed.

"I want to say I'm sorry," he said. Marinette opened her mouth but Chat continued, "you don't have to forgive me. I respect your decision, and I realize how selfish I was for doing what I did to you. But you have to at least talk to me. We're still partners, whether you like it or not. This can't get in the way of us and Hawk Moth."

Marinette stared. "I could just give up my miraculous."

Chat's eyes widened, putting both hands on Marinette's shoulders. She hissed and slapped them off. "You can't do that, Marinette. Nobody can replace you."

"I can't be near someone like you," Marinette said. "You're horrible. I can't. I don't think I'll ever find it in me to forgive you, either. Just go away."

"Mari, please-" Chat outstretched his arm as Marinette began to walk back into her arm.

That was when she snapped. She turned around. "Go away, Adrien! What don't you understand? I don't like you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'd rather die than work with you."

Chat's eyes began to tear up. Alya heard a commotion and ran back upstairs. "Is everything all right?"

Chat began to feel angry. There wasn't any other solution to his problem. He needed Marinette.

***

In the Agreste Manor, Gabriel Agreste began feeling a strong emotion. Anger. He grinned.

Walking to his room, he entered the lair of Hawk Moth. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

The famous fashion designer transformed into the most famous villain in all of Paris. "This anger... I don't think I've ever felt this before."

He clenched his fist. "The anger of not being accepted by the one you love. Yes, I've felt this before.. but not from this individual."

Hawk Moth held out his hand as a butterfly landed in it. He covered it with his hand and once he released it, it had turned into an akuma, seeping with darkness.

"Go, my evil little akuma," Hawk Moth said. "Evilize this poor soul."

***

With each growing moment, Chat Noir began to lose more and more hope. Marinette would never love him. Never again. She wouldn't even want to see him. They'd never defeat Hawk Moth.

Tears began streaming down Chat's face. He began to hear the flapping of wings behind him. Marinette must've heard it, too, because she'd turned around. Her eyes widened. "Chat!"

Chat slowly turned his head to the side where he saw an akuma. His heart began beating faster and faster as it got closer, but by the time he reacted it had already touched his bell.

"Chat!" Marinette yelped, stumbling backwards into Alya.

"Oh my God," Alya stared.

Chat raised his hands to his head as he tried to fight it. He could feel power coursing through his veins. He felt the need to destroy.

"Fight it, Chat, please!" Marinette shouted.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Chat managed to choke out as the darkness took him over. The once black cat had now turned completely white. He opened his blue eyes and stared at Marinette.

Alya, who had been recording the entire thing, cursed. The white cat walked up towards Marinette.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette stammered.

"Chat Blanc," the white cat corrected. Then he'd snatched her. And he'd run away into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Hawk Moth now knew who he had akumatized, and he'd never been filled with more happiness. He'd akumatized Chat Noir.

He knew he'd eventually win. Chat Noir was always the weaker one in comparison to Ladybug. He knew he'd never be able to akumatize Ladybug, but he'd never considered Chat Noir.

Today was the day everything would change. Ladybug couldn't fight her beloved Chat Noir. He'd finally win.

***

Chat Blanc was bringing Marinette to the Eiffel Tower.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled. "Let me go, please!"

"Not until you finally love me," Chat sneered. "I'm not letting you go again."

"I- I'm never going to love you if you keep acting like this!" Marinette said, her voice shaking.

Chat Blanc's smirk sent shivers throughout her entire body. "Well, then I'll have to resort to some other things." He glanced at Marinette's chest.

After reaching their destination, he set Marinette down next to a pole. He searched around and found a safety rope that he used to tie her to it.

"Chat Blanc," a voice said in Chat's head. "I am Hawk Moth."

"I know," Chat said.

"I have granted you the power of ultimate destruction. Get me Ladybug's miraculous, and you can keep these powers," Hawk Moth ordered.

Chat practically broke out laughing. "Oh, that won't be a problem at all."

Hawk Moth, confused by his laughter, just grinned. It was finally happening. He was going to win. "Good."

The voice disconnected in Chat's mind, leaving him feeling a small emptiness. He looked at Marinette and snickered. "I don't want to take your miraculous. I'll give you a chance. Love me."

He lunged at her. Marinette screamed. "Adrien, stop it, please!"

Chat Blanc looked at her. She truly was scared. His heart ached to see her like this. Maybe he should try another approach. "You're right. I'm sorry, milady."

Marinette's breathing returned to normal as Chat began to back away. "Thank you."

"Can I please, please, have your miraculous?" Chat asked. When Marinette didn't answer, his hand began moving towards her ears.

***

Luka Couffaine was out for a walk. He had put his phone on silent, wanting time to relax. He'd found a bench where he decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery, when he pulled out his phone and realized he'd gotten about 15 texts from Alya and 4 missed calls. He swiped to open his messages

Alya: Luka! 

Alya: Get your ass over here right now! 

Alya: Your girlfriend just got kidnapped!

Alya: Luka, where are u?!!??!

Alya: Chat Noir got akumatized and literally just ran off with her!

Alya: luka please answer me

Alya: idk where tf you are but you better hurry up, I don't know how to help her

Alya: i just called the police

Alya: they said they're looking for her

Alya: luka please hurry

Alya: I'm really worried

Alya: i just called nino he said he'd help me

Alya: luka are you there

Alya: luka

Alya: just hurry please come to her house

Luka was struck with confusion whilst reading the messages. Marinette was kidnapped? And by Chat Noir? Weren't they friends? What was going on?

After finishing the messages, Luka had gotten up faster than light itself. He ran to Marinette's house. Her parents were in the bakery, and when they saw him dash in he hadn't even listened to their greetings.

He ran upstairs. "Alya?"

"Oh, Luka, thank God!" Alya said. Nino had his arms wrapped around her.

"What happened?" Luka said, his heart racing.

"Chat Noir- well, Chat Blanc took her," Nino said. "We have to help them."

"How?" Luka asked. "How are we going to defeat a supervillain?"

Nino stared at him. "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter how right now," Alya said. "We have to try. I think they were heading to the Eiffel Tower."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luka asked. "Let's go!"

The three ran downstairs outside the bakery. Marinette's parents were still confused. "What are they doing? Not even saying hello to us?"

"Oh, Tom, they're probably playing superheroes," Sabine said. "You know kids. Always aspire to be superheroes. Too caught up in their games."

The three teens were running down the streets. They found a spot in the park to now make a plan.

"I could distract him," Luka offered.

"No, you save Marinette," Nino said.

"Yeah, leave the distracting to Nino and I," Alya said.

After coming up with a plan, the three of them began to get the feeling that they were being watched. Luka whipped around to find three fancy looking boxes and a note on top of them which read, "Leave them back here when you're done."

"What the...?" Luka lifted the note, picking up a box. "What is this?"

Nino walked up to one of the boxes, picking it up. Realization struck him. "Oh, yeah!"

Alya then realized what Nino was on about. "Ooh, yes!" 

Luka stared in confusion. "What?"

Alya looked at Nino. "He must have one, too. I wonder which one it is." She opened her box up to see Trixx. 

"Hey!" Trixx said. "Ready to fight?"

"Oh, yeah!" Alya said, putting the necklace around her neck. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

There was an orange light as Alya transformed into Rena Rouge.

Nino opened his box. Wayzz flew out. "Duuuuude!" both of them said, doing a handshake.

"Let's defeat whoever we're defeating!" Wayzz said. Nino put on the bracelet

"Wayzz, shell on!" Nino said. There was a green light as he transformed into Carapace.

Luka stood there, his jaw dropped. "There are more superheroes?"

Nino nodded. "Yuh, and it looks like you've been chosen to be one, too! Open your box!"

Luka stared. He swallowed, looking down at the box in his hands. He opened it. There was a blue light that travelled out of it, which transformed into some sort of snake floating in front of him.

"Greetings," it said. "I am Sass. Your miraculous grants you the power of second chance, which you can use to go back in time to when you activated your power until the snake's head returns to the starting point," it gestured to the bracelet inside the box. "You can only use your power once, so I recommend you pick a wise time to do so since then you'll have only three minutes until I get too tired and you transform back into your civilian form Since your bracelet isn't activated, it looks completely normal. To activate it, just say, "Sass, scales slither!""

Luka looked at Sass, then at the bracelet. "Okay..." He put the bracelet around his wrist. "Sass, scales slither?"

There was a blue light as Luka was transformed into a snake-like superhero holding a harp. "Woah," Luka said, looking at himself. "Do we have names?"

"I'm Rena Rouge," Alya said.

"I'm Carapace," Nino said.

"Hm," Luka thought. "I'll be Viperion. Yeah, Viperion."

"All right, now let's go save Marinette!" Alya said.

***

Marinette screamed. Chat Blanc snatched his hand away. "Did I hurt you, milady?"

"No," Marinette said. 

"Then I can take your miraculous," Chat Blanc said, his arm outstretched.

"No!" Marinette yelled. "Please, anything but that."

Chat cocked his head. "You're the one who said you were going to give up your miraculous, remember, princess?"

Marinette bit her lip. A thought entered her head. "I've changed my mind. I want to keep my miraculous."

Chat groaned. "Milady, I can't let you do that."

"Please, Adrien," Marinette said. 

"I have to take it away from you," Chat said.

"Please," Marinette pleaded.

"It won't hurt, I promise," Chat assured her. "I promise."

There was nothing Marinette could do. Chat carefully took the earrings off of her, making sure not to hurt her.

"Good work, Chat Blanc!" Hawk Moth said. "Now bring them to me!"

"Not quite yet, Hawk Moth," Chat sat on the edge of the tower. "I'm waiting for someone."

Hawk Moth supposed he could wait a bit longer. Nothing could stop him now.

Chat dangled his legs as he sang, "Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady..." he turned. "She's right there, what am I talking about?" He then began to laugh maniacally.

Marinette stared. If this was how much Adrien was in love with her, enough to literally make him go crazy, maybe she should just accept her fate. Maybe she should've just went with him. Maybe she had to end things with Luka.

Now that she thought of it, she wasn't really in love with Luka like she had been with Adrien. Luka was still a crush. The thought of Adrien doing everything in his power to be with her scary, of course, but she liked the idea of someone wanting to be with her that badly. Not by doing the things he was currently doing, but he was akumatized, he had an excuse. Chat turned to the left.

Just as Chat Blanc expected, someone showed up. But it wasn't who he thought it would be, it was three people, actually.

Two were familiar, the third completely new. Rena Rouge and Carapce stood on the other side of the tower alone with someone he didn't recognize.

"Give Marinette back!" the one he didn't recognize yelled. 

Chat Blanc snickered. "And who are you?"

"I'm Viperion," he said.

Chat stayed silent for a bit. Then he erupted in laughter, rolling around on the floor. "V-Viperion? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Try Luka!" Viperion yelled, causing Chat to shut up.

Marinette veered her head. Alya and Nino were there, as Rena Rouge an Carapace, and Luka as well? Master Fu must have given them their miraculouses.

Chat's eyes narrowed. "Luka?"

Viperion nodded.

Chat Blanc grinned. "You're going to regret you ever told me that." He stood up and put his hands in front of him.

"Second chance!" Viperion said, turning the snake head on his bracelet back. He now had five minutes to go back in time to this exact point, as many times as he wanted to. Beating Chat Blanc be a piece of cake now.

Chat smirked as he yelled, "Cataclysm!" and a ray of white light shot out towards the three. Viperion pushed Carapace and Rena Rouge out of the way.

"Mirage!" Rena said, activating multiple versions of the three of them.

Chat clutched Marinette's earrings. "You're not going to beat me that easily."

A big ball of cataclysm destroyed all of the mirages in a blink. The three were stumped.

Carapace wasn't paying attention and was shot with a cataclysm.

"No!" Rena said.

Viperion's eyes narrowed. "Second chance!" He was brought back to where he started. He let things play out until the bit where Carapace would be struck. "Carapace, move!"

Carapace dodged the ball of cataclysm coming towards him. "Thanks."

The fight continued to play out as Marinette struggled to get out. At one moment, Rena struck Chat Blanc with her flute, causing her earrings to fly out of his hand. And they landed right in Marinette's.

All she needed was to get out of this rope.

After a long time of wiggling enough, she was set free. She hid behind a pillar as she put her earrings in.

"Marinette, you're okay!" Tikki hugged her.

"Let's wait a bit before we settle on that," Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!"

***

Chat Blanc sneered as he was pushed to the ground. Viperion was going to capture him but then he was kicked off. Chat grabbed the miraculous right off of his wrist. He pushed Carapace and Rena Rouge away as he threw Luka against a wall.

"Cataclysm!" Chat held his hand in the air. He then held it up to Luka's chest. "You should never have come to Paris."

His hand must've been a millimetre away from Luka before Ladybug swung in with her yo-yo, knocking Chat away. In frustration, he used the cataclysm on a random pole. The Eiffel Tower began to tilt to one side.

Once Chat Blanc realized who had struck him, he narrowed his eyes. "Milady!"

She walked up to Luka. "You can leave now."

Luka shook his head. "No, not until I find Marinette!"

"She's safe," Ladybug assured him. "Please, get Rena and Carapace out of here, too."

Luka nodded and rushed to the unconscious heroes.

Ladybug walked up towards Chat Blanc. Making sure Luka had left, she said, "Adrien, please let me de-evilize your akuma."

Chat closed his eyes. 

"What are you doing, Chat Blanc?!" Hawk Moth yelled.

"I'm sorry, milady, I can't let you do that," Chat said.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around him. "Then let me do this."

She connected their lips. Chat immediately close his eyes in excitement. Ladybug put her hand on his bell. She pulled away from him and ripped the bell off of him and smashed it on the ground, the akuma flying out.

Chat Noir stumbled backwards as Ladybug de-evilized the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

All damage caused by Chat Blanc was fixed. The Eiffel Tower returned to normal.

Chat rubbed his head. "Marinette?"

Ladybug turned. "Oh, Adrien!" 

She ran to him and pulled him into a hug. Adrien, completely confused accepted it. "What happened?"

"You got akumatized," Ladybug said.

"What?!" Chat's eyes widened. "Did I hurt anyone? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," she said. "You didn't do much, just the classic "give me your miraculous" crap."

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm really sorry for everything. I shouldn't have used you liking me to my own advantage. I shouldn't have lied to Luka."

Marinette smiled softly. "It's okay, Adrien. It's okay."

She rested her head on his chest.

***

Hawk Moth let out an angry yell. "How did I fail? Chat Blanc was my best creation!"

He slammed his cane on the ground. "I'm not losing again. I won't lose again. For Emilie."

He broke the glass in his tower and began racing to the Eiffel Tower


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t  
> e  
> a

Adrien and Marinette were sitting together, their feet dangling from the tower. Marinette had warmed up to him, realizing how much he actually loved her, but she still was confused. She was so confused.

The sun was beginning to set. Marinette turned from facing Adrien to face the setting sun. The colours were beautiful.

Adrien didn't turn to look at the sunset. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Marinette. He could see her amazement from the sunset in her eyes. The light made her look absoloutely beautiful. Her freckles were more distinct. Her eyes were glistening. Adrien was dreamily staring at her, the smile on his face growing bigger each second.

Marinette finally turned back to him and she stared at him. Then she burst out in laughter.

"What?" Adrien asked, thinking he'd messed up. 

"Oh my God," Marinette said. "You looked so focused on me, it was hilarious." She mimicked the face Adrien was making.

Adrien chuckled. "That's because I was focused on you, princess."

Marinette blushed. "Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" Adrien asked.

"Making that face," Marinette said. "Your eyes are completely fixed on me. It's creepy."

Adrien laughed. "Fine, I'll do it when you're not looking.

The two sat and admired each other without saying anything. Most of their sitting time was silent, they'd only crack up once in a while.

They began to get closer. Adrien was heating up as he noticed Marinette's eyes getting closer to his. Their lips were millimetres apart when Marinette saw something dash behind Adrien. She backed away, causing Adrien to whine slightly. Marinette stood up.

"What?" Adrien asked. 

"I swear I saw something," Marinette narrowed her eyes. She began to walk forwards in an attempt to find what she'd seen, but Adrien grabbed her hand, "I'm sure it was nothing."

Marinette looked at him. She bit her lip. She tightened the grasp on his hand and went back to her original position behind him. This time, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, waiting.

Then she saw it again. It was getting closer to them, and she could make out what it was now. It was a person. She'd seen someone like this before, she just couldn't seem to find out where. Then she knew. Her eyes widened as she saw Hawk Moth running towards them. 

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled, pushing him to the side, stretching her hand out to him. 

Adrien, struck with confusion, turned to the sight of Hawk Moth grabbing Marinette. "MARINETTE!" He stretched his hand out and brushed her fingers before she was gone.

Adrien stared. Hawk Moth had just captured Marinette. He let Plagg out of his jacket. "Hurry up and eat, please," Adrien rushed him.

For once, Plagg listened to him. He threw the entire thing down his throat and swallowed. "Come on, don't just stand there! Transform!"

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said. 

***

Hawk Moth set Marinette down at the top of the Eiffel Tower, tying her up against a wall with a rope. He was quite familiar with the girl as she'd always come over with Adrien. It was also quite obvious that she had feelings for the boy.

He clutched her face and tilted her head to find a pair of earrings. He smirked. "Ladybug."

Marinette didn't respond. Her breath was short and quick while her heart was beating faster than it had before.

"That's why he wouldn't hurt you," Hawk Moth let her go. "Now tell me, why were you with Adrien?"

Marinette didn't answer. Hawk Moth put his face close to her. "I said, why were you with Adrien?"

Marinette spat in his face. Hawk Moth hissed and wiped his face down. He just couldn't figure out why Ladybug would be with Adrien. Why Ladybug would have so much affection for Adrien, and why Adrien would have so much affection for her.

How did Adrien even get up here in the first place? He hadn't seen Adrien at all during the fight, he'd just showed up.

Then it hit him. Hawk Moth smirked. "I'm not an idiot, you know," he put his hand on Marinette's chin. She hissed, trying to bite him. He laughed. "He's Chat Noir, isn't he?"

Even if he was right, Marinette was good at hiding it. The same expression remained on her face. Hawk Moth's smirk grew. "I'm right, aren't I?" He shook her head. "I'm right."

His hands trailed upwards to her earrings. He carefully undid them and held them in his hand. "Now, it shouldn't be hard to get his miraculous."

"You won't be able to," Marinette finally said. "I don't know why you think you would. He won't give up."

Hawk Moth turned to her and chuckled. "You don't know what I can do. Should I demonstrate?"

Marinette immediately regret her decision of speaking. He got up close to her, the earrings still in hand. Marinette desperately put her neck against the wall in an attempt to move her head farther back from him.

"Let go of her!" Chat Noir sprang out from behind, hitting Hawk Moth with his baton.

Hawk Moth turned around and hit him back. He looked at who he now knew to be his son. "No."

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir yelled, lunging towards him.

Hawk Moth held the earrings up. "You move, and these are gone."

"You wouldn't," Chat said. "You need it."

Hawk Moth frowned, "You aren't as dumb as you look, sadly."

"Let Marinette go!" Chat yelled. "Or I'll cataclysm you, I swear I will!"

"No," Hawk Moth smirked. "You wouldn't."

"Try me!" Chat said, lunging towards him.

Hawk Moth quickly grabbed a vase that was lying on a shelf for tourists. He dropped it, a shard sliding right in front of Marinette's feet. Hawk Moth hastily picked the vase up again and shielded himself from Chat Noir. Chat cursed.

Marinette looked at the shard. Hawk Moth and Chat were distracted from fighting. She could cut herself free. Struggling, she managed to hold the shard between her feet. She then thanked her parents for making her take gymnastics for three years when she was younger, bending down to pick the shard up with her mouth. She dropped it into her hands.

"You can't defeat me," Hawk Moth said. 

"You wish," Chat said, lunging at him Hawk Moth turned out of the way. Chat's ring began to beep.

"You're running out of time, kitty," Hawk Moth smirked.

Chat narrowed his eyes and growled. He lunged at Hawk Moth again, this time successfully pinning him down. Hawk Moth kicked him back, scurrying up against a wall, not realizing his mistake. Then Chat detransformed. Plagg appeared in his hands, in a deep sleep. "Come on," Adrien grunted as he safely put Plagg into his jacket pocket. Hawk Moth saw Adrien and grinned slightly. 

Adrien did not stop the fight. He picked up a glass shard from the floor and limped over to Hawk Moth.

Adrien put the shard against Hawk Moth's neck. "It's over."

"No, you can't!" Hawk Moth said. "You won't!"

"What makes you think I won't?" Adrien hissed.

"Nooro, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth said.

Struck with confusion, Adrien was blinded by purple light, shielding his face with his hand. When the light was gone, Adrien slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hand. His heart stopped. His mouth dropped. His face went pale.

Sitting in front of him was his father, Gabriel Agreste.

"You wouldn't hurt your own father, would you?" Gabriel said.

Adrien fell to his knees, looking at the ground. He dropped the shard beside him. Hawk Moth was his father.

All this time, he'd been fighting his father. And his father knew it was him. His father knew he was Chat Noir, he'd been dropping hints during the battle.

Yet he hadn't stopped fighting him. He was so desperate to win, he'd even kill his own son.

Gabriel smirked, picking up the shard. "That's right, you wouldn't."

Marinette had watched the entire thing unfold. She was in complete shock. That was what Hawk Moth was talking about. Adrien wouldn't hurt him because he was his father. All this time.

She finally managed to cut herself free. The ropes loosened as she squirmed out.

"Now, Adrien," Gabriel said, "I'm doing this for your mother. I need your miraculous."

Adrien put his hand over his ring. He didn't know what to do. Slowly, Adrien began sliding the ring off. He put it in his father's hands.

"Very good," Gabriel said. "I hope Emilie won't miss you."

Adrien looked up to see his father coming at him with a glass shard. He didn't move. He waited for impact. He closed his eyes and looked down.

Except he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel anything enter his body. He heard a grunt of frustration from his father and a cry from a female. Marinette. He looked up to see Gabriel with his hands on his head and Marinette with a stab wound, lying on the ground.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Marinette!"

Her eyes were closed. He gripped her hand. He looked up and saw his father coming towards him again. 

Adrien was boiling with anger. He pinned his father to the ground and held him over the edge of the tower. 

"Adrien, please!" Gabriel said.

Adrien ignored him. There was a police team below with a net. Adrien let his father fall. He turned his head back to Marinette.

He rushed over and knelt down, cupping her head in his hands. "Marinette, why did you-"

"Shh," she said, lifting her hand up. "I couldn't stand by and watch you die."

Tears began forming in Adrien's eyes. "I can't watch you die either."

She brushed her hand on his face. He gripped it. "What were you thinking, Marinette?"

She ignored his question. She tried to sit up. 

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked. "Lie down, please, you shouldn't be sitting up."

Marinette gripped his face with her hand and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away, lying back down. "I love you." Her eyes shut.

"No," Adrien said. "No. Marinette, no! Please, Marinette. Wake up. Please. I can't do this. Marinette, please... don't leave me, Marinette. Please don't leave me."

He dug his head into her chest, crying her name out with every breath he took. "Please. Marinette, please."

She never answered him.


	21. Chapter 21

Later that evening, Adrien learned that the entire event had been filmed. Everyone now knew the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Thankfully there would be no more need for Ladybug and Chat Noir since Hawk Moth had been defeated.

There was an entire campaign to boycott all of Agreste's clothing. Gabriel had ended up going to prison for life. 

Adrien, on the other hand, was receiving lots of prayers and messages from people on his social media accounts. People were wishing him luck for the rest of his life, people were sympathizing with him, some people were telling him that he was in on the entire thing and that he should go to jail with his father.

He ignored these messages. He had locked himself in his room, lying on his bed.

After Marinette had taken her last breath, Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir. He had carried her to her parents', explaining everything. They thanked him for doing what he could while sobbing. 

When he'd gotten home, the video of the event had already been spread across numerous social media platforms. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a segment about it on tonight's news.

His phone had gotten several texts from Nino, Alya, and especially Luka. Most of them were angry texts, but there was the rare apology amongst them.

He was fidgeting with his ring while Plagg was hovering behind him. Plagg didn't do anything to try and cheer Adrien up like he usually did when Adrien got himself into a bad situation. He just hovered silently.

"I'm going to give my miraculous up, Plagg," Adrien finally choked out.

"I understand," Plagg said. "Don't worry."

Adrien looked into Plagg's eyes. "I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss Chat. I'm going to miss Ladybug..." he trailed off, his lip twitching. 

"I'm going to miss you, too," Plagg said. He hugged Adrien.

Adrien slipped the ring off and Plagg disappeared. He wouldn't ever be seen by Adrien again. 

He spent the next hour crying into his pillows about all the things he regretted doing to Marinette and all the things he wished he'd done. 

***

Adrien stopped going to school. He asked Nathalie to begin homeschooling him again. He deleted all of his social media accounts and any traces of it. He'd rewatch the video that was posted on the internet about him and Marinette. He'd sometimes wish he hadn't thrown his miraculous in the river so he could go back and visit Marinette's room which was now flooded with flowers from people all over Paris.

Marinette's parents had invited him over many times to talk about what had happened but Adrien had rejected them each time. He felt shameful to talk to her parents after he couldn't save her.

Marinette's funeral was being held later that day. Adrien was giving a speech. He'd scribbled something down on a piece of paper to read out loud but he still wasn't confident. He kept telling himself he was the cause of her death. 

Adrien put on the black suit which he'd modelled Marinette's feather hat with a few years ago. It was the first time they'd interacted as real friends, not as Adrien apologizing and not as Marinette getting mad at Adrien for putting gum on her seat. He remembered the look in her eyes as he'd given her his umbrella the next day, and he'd kept it with him since.

Nathalie drove him to the funeral. It was crowded with many people. Most of Marinette's school friends were there, her family, and there was Nadja Chamack with her news crew, probably recording the entire thing live. Marinette's father walked up to the podium behind the burgundy coffin on the ground, decorated with drawings of Ladybug and roses.

"Thank you for joining us today at my daughter's funeral," he said, his voice cracking. "She was a brave, hardworking young woman. She never stopped when it came to achieving her dreams. She was always pushing herself to the limit. She didn't only push herself, she pushed others. She never hesitated when it came to doing what was right." He sniffed. "I'm going to miss her."

Her mother spoke as well, and then it was Adrien's turn. He walked over to the podium, his head down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled up speech he'd written. He looked at it blankly for a few seconds. Then he shoved it back into his pocket.

He looked at everyone in the crowd. He locked eyes with Alya and Nino. He looked directly at the camera and swallowed.

"There aren't any words that perfectly describe how great a person Marinette was," Adrien finally managed to get out. "She was the most beautiful girl I've seen, braver than anyone I've ever met, the nicest person you could ever meet, an amazing fashion designer... I could go on for hours." He paused, shuffling his feet. "There also aren't any words to describe the love that I felt for her. When I met her, we didn't exactly have a nice start. It wasn't until I gave her my umbrella under the rain where we became friends, I also fell in love with her."

The audience was completely silent. He continued, "I never acknowledged my feelings for Marinette because I had my heart set on Ladybug. Ladybug kept on telling me there was another boy, and then I slowly began to realize that I would never have a chance with Ladybug. And I went to Marinette. Then I realized they were the same person, and it was even better falling for her twice."

"There isn't a second that goes by where I wish I could've done something to help here. There isn't a second that goes by where I wish I could've told her I loved her sooner. But I can't undo the past. I'll always hold the memories she'd given me close to my heart. Thank you." Adrien got up and walked back to his spot.

The funeral ended a few minutes after. The press then began to follow Adrien asking questions about his father. "Mr. Agreste! Are you going to take over your father's company?"

"Mr. Agreste! Are you giving up Chat Noir?"

"Mr. Agreste! Where is your father?"

Adrien ignored all of them as they followed him to the police station. Thankfully the police officers outside stopped the press as he walked in. He walked up to a desk. "I'm here to see my father."

The officer nodded as he was lead to a private cubicle. He could see his father in handcuffs through glass along with another officer inside the room. Adrien entered.

"Adrien!" his father exclaimed. "Adrien, thank goodness you're here! You need to get me out!"

Adrien sat down. "No."

"What?" Gabriel's smile faded. "Why not?" 

"You're a criminal, father," Adrien said. "You threatened the lives of innocent people each day and you didn't even stop when you figured out I was Chat Noir."

"I-" Gabriel stuttered. "I was doing it for your mother! Don't you want to see her again?"

"Not like that," Adrien said. "What you did was sickening. And now Marinette's dead because of you."

"I can't control what the girl does!" Gabriel said. "It's not my fault that she jumped in front of you!"

"That's the thing, father!" Adrien slammed his hands on the table. "You knew it was me under there, yet did you ever stop and think about what you were about to do? No, father, you lunged forward with something that could have potentially killed me. It didn't even matter that I was your son. You never cared about me anyway."

"That's not true, Adrien!" Gabriel said as Adrien got up. "Please, get me out of here!"

Adrien left and slammed the door. He didn't need to deal with his father today.

Adrien walked home and spent the rest of the day watching Netflix with a bag of chips.


	22. Epilogue

"Daddy, come get me!" 

35-year-old Adrien Agreste ran through the hallway of his house, pretending to be a monster. "Hugo, where are you?"

His 4-year-old son, Hugo, only giggled. Adrien smirked as he swung the window curtain and found Hugo. "Raaaah!"

Hugo shrieked. "Ahh, daddy, no!" then he laughed as Adrien tickled him.

"Adrien?" a female voice said. 

Adrien stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready," she said.

"We're coming!" Adrien said as he picked Hugo up and walked him to the kitchen. His two other children were already seated.

Emma, who was 7, was playing with the tissues. Louis, who was 11, was reading a book. Adrien seated Hugo down across from Emma, who threw a tissue at him to begin a tissue-war.

Adrien walked over to his wife, Adalyn. He kissed her softly. "What's for dinner today?"

"Spaghetti," she said. "Your favourite."

Adrien grinned as he sat at one end of the table, Adalyn sitting at the other. He'd married Adalyn when he was only 24. He met her at college and he'd just known that she was going to be his wife.

Adrien didn't often talk about his past life, but Adalyn loved to. Her father was a painter, and so was she. She'd tell her childhood stories to the children when they were bored. Everybody under this roof was happy.

Adrien's cellphone began to ring. "Excuse me," he got up and walked to the living room. "Hello?"

"Chat Noir," a voice said.

Adrien was struck with fear. Nobody called him that anymore. He was sure nobody even remembered that name. Even he was beginning to forget. "Who are you?"

"It is unimportant who I am," the voice said. "It is important that you listen to me. You miss your beloved Marinette, do you not?"

Adrien's eyes widened. Marinette.

The one he couldn't save.

His eyes began to tear up as he remembered her last words to him. He remembered how much he loved her. Did he love Adalyn more?

No. He didn't. Nobody could surpass his undying love for Marinette. "Yes," he whispered.

"Go to your room," the voice said. "You will find a box on your nightstand. Trust me. It will do you good."

The call ended. Mindlessly, Adrien put his phone away and began walking to his room. Sure enough, there was a box on his nightstand. The box looked quite familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen it.

He opened the box. There was a piece of paper that read, "The other two are here. Bring her back."

Adrien put the note aside and his eyes widened to see what was underneath.

It was his father's old miraculous.

Adrien finally had a chance to bring the true love of his life back. There were so many parts of him telling him not to do it, that this was wrong, but there were so many more parts of him telling him that this was right, not to let go of such an opportunity.

Adrien put the miraculous on.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise."


End file.
